Electronic Love
by Ryu Reikai-Akuma
Summary: Three years is too long and Fuji decided to leave and get over Tezuka. But Tezuka wasn't willing to give him up easily. Yaoi. Rated for final chapter.
1. The End of Patience

Electronic Love

**Electronic Love**

Disclaimer: they're not mine TT

A/N: This fic is already finished but as to not kill those who hasn't read it and are interested in it, I'll post two chapters at a time. This fic is rated for the last chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The End of Patience**

Patience is virtue

Fuji had always held on to the English saying. Like when he fished or waited for the right moment to snap a picture or tried to win a match he knew he could easily win but didn't because it wouldn't be much fun. Patience is essential. And Fuji learned the art of being patience as he learned to master his favorite activities.

But everything has a limit and Fuji realized he was just there, standing in the line and having to decide whether he should take a step back and waited, or take a step forward and move on with his life and find a better thing to do. All because three years was a long period of time and he was so tired of waiting.

Fuji was tired of he subtle hints and obscured flirtation. He would've made the first move himself if not for the fact that the object of his affection would not appreciate it. SO he had decide to wait patiently and hoped that one day he'd see something other than seriousness in that adorably stern face.

So maybe it's his fault to fall for Tezuka Kunimitsu of all people in the first place. The young man was just as difficult to deal with as his tennis. But one look at him that first day Fuji joined the tennis club and he fell in love, hard. That instant Fuji had decided that he'd try to get Tezuka at whatever cost.

And so Fuji had accompanied Tezuka all this time. He always made sure to stay near the stoic boy especially during matches and practice just to see the piercing gaze that was rarely directed to him. Or maybe it's because he just wanted to torture himself with the attention he barely ever received, maybe he's just as masochistic as he was sadistic.

Well, whatever it was, Fuji had stayed for three very long, very lonely and very frustrating years, hoping that somehow, someday Tezuka would finally pay attention to him as a person, as Fuji Shusuke and not as Seigaku's tennis prodigy; that someday Tezuka would notice his silent affection and his sacrifice because if he might have it his way he would simply corner Tezuka and blackmail him into going out with him and forget Tennis at least for a while or suffer painful loss. That hope had made him stay, fuel his patience. But three years passed with nothing. Maybe Tezuka had stayed with him after some games and walked him home a couple of times. But it was always because of tennis, because Tezuka had something to say about his game but never about Fuji.

The hope that Tezuka would someday pay attention to him died slowly. There was always something that distracted his captain, his injury, the tournaments, Echizen, his injury again, Germany, and school.

Maybe his sister was right, he must move on with his life. He had waited for three years only to be disappointed over and over again. Besides, his time in Seigaku was nearly over. Sadly he realized that it was time for him to get over his beloved captain. There are many fishes in the sea, people say. There are many cute boys outside for him though only one went by the name Tezuka Kunimitsu and had the unbelievable ability in tennis and a passion for nature.

Fuji knew he'd have a difficult time letting go, but he must.

"Nya, Fujiko, where do you plan to go to after the final exam?" Eiji asked his best friend loudly. No one paid attention though, because it was lunch break and most of their classmates were in the canteen and because those who stayed in class were used to Eiji's loud voice anyway.

Fuji shook himself out of his day dreaming and looked at his best friend who jumped to sit beside him. The redhead had just finished his lunch with his new boyfriend and returned to the classroom to cheer his neglected best friend's day.

"Nowhere." Fuji replied with a smile and a negative shake of his head. Eiji bounced on the seat beside him.

"We should go to the karaoke!" the redhead said enthusiastically. "Then we should spend the holiday doing picnics. Oishi asked me to go with him, nya!"

A sharp pang of jealousy touched Fuji's heart but he smiled anyway. It rather hurt when he think of his friend succeeded in getting himself their vice captain as his boyfriend while Fuji was stuck with being a rival to his crush.

"Gomen, Eiji. But I can't." Fuji said with an apologetic smile.

Eiji stopped bouncing and stared at him wide-eyed for a while before breaking into a whine. "Nya, demo… Fujiko-chan, it's not gonna be fun without you. Besides, we need refreshment after the suffocating exam…"

"Ah, gomen, gomen. But I must study for my entrance exam. Besides, I'd only disturb Oishi." Fuji said apologetically, though his eyes twinkled mischievously in the last remark.

"Nani!" Eiji exclaimed in surprise and confusion, ignoring Fuji's teasing remark. "But I thought you're going to Seigaku High, nya!"

"I changed my mind." Because Tezuka would enroll there and I wouldn't be able to get over him if I stayed by his side any longer, Fuji added in his mind. "I wanted to taste the life in dormitory."

"But, Fujiko…." Eiji whined with teary eyes. Fuji almost changed his mind at the whine but resolved to keep it. Thought about letting go strengthened his will.

"Gomen, Eiji." Fuji apologized yet again. "I'm sure you won't be lonely there, though. Oishi, Taka-san, Tezuka and Inui will be there." Deliberately, Fuji mentioned Tezuka's name in the middle, not wanting to draw suspicion. He knew that the redhead wouldn't be able to keep it a secret if he found out.

"Fujiko-chan…" Eiji whined again and this time Fuji really almost relented. Suddenly the bell rang outside their classroom, signaling the end of the lunch break.

"Eiji, have you done your math project?" Fuji asked to distract his friend.

"Huh? Oh, no! I forgot! Fuji, can I borrow yours? It's the next class, right? I'm so doomed, nya!"

Fuji smiled as he handed his friend his book. After watching Eiji scribbled numbers frantically into his own notebook for a while, Fuji turned to watch the view outside, carefully avoiding looking at Tezuka's class.

* * *

"So how's school?" Yumiko asked her brother as she picked some vegetable from a small bowl on the tray in front of her.

"Hmm? It's okay." Fuji answered with his usual closed-eye smile.

Fuji's mother went to see her husband in America this for a month. And since Yuuta still refused to go home without any good reason, like their mother or sister making his favorite food, Yumiko and Fuji were the only ones left in the house. The remaining two Fujis were in the dining room having dinner when this regular conversation happened.

"Have you told Eiji about your change of mind?" Yumiko asked. Eiji was one of Fuji's friends she was familiar with. Fuji often told her about his antics and Eiji sometimes came for a sleepover in their house. This had made the two to be quite close.

"Yes. He asked me not to." Fuji said with a laugh.

Yumiko smiled at her brother. Then slowly the smile was replaced by seriousness. "Are you sure, Shusuke?" Yumiko asked, looking straight into her brother's closed eyes.

Fuji knew she meant something more than just his new choice of school. They were very close to each other and ever since Yumiko learned that her brother was in love with his buchou, whom she only ever met a couple of times, she had been very supportive of all Fuji's attempts in winning Tezuka's affection. But in the end, she was also the one who advised Fuji to let go because she saw how much Fuji had suffered.

Fuji put his chopsticks down and opened his eyes. Blue met blue as he stared at his sister evenly.

"It's time to move on." He said softly.

Yumiko stared at her brother for a while. She saw sad determination in the eyes so similar to her own. Then she also put down her chopsticks and reached into the pocket of the skirt.

"I thought about giving this to you after your exam, but I think you'd better start now." Yumiko said as she handed a piece of paper to Fuji.

The closed-eye expression returned as Fuji took the paper. He chuckled as he read what's written on it. "Maa, nee-chan…" he began.

"Just try it. My friends said there are a lot of cool people there." Yumiko interrupted her brother's protest.

"I don't think they'd allow gay members." Fuji said matter-of-factly.

"Actually they do." Yumiko said as she took her chopsticks. "Just try it, Shusuke. Maybe you'll find someone who will make you forget there. And if not, then at least you meet new people and make new friends."

Fuji remained staring at the small piece of paper for a long while. Then much to his sister's delight, he pocketed it and returned to his meal.

findurluv. com

Who knows, maybe it'll work.

TBC

A/N: R&R?


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: read 1st chapter, please.

**The Beginning**

Nearing the final exam, there were less club activities in Seigaku. This also applied to the tennis club. So as he'd been doing many times this past month alone, Tezuka went straight home after school.

Tezuka was rather surprised when his long-time friend, Oishi, offered to accompany him. It was rare for Oishi to go home alone these days, especially after he got together with Eiji. Tezuka never said anything about this. He had felt that his friends' personal affairs were none of his business as long as they didn't affect their performance in tennis in a negative way.

Tezuka let Oishi accompany him home that day. He didn't need to ask why Oishi didn't go home with Eiji. He knew his silence and lack of effort in starting a conversation would prompt an explanation. True enough, soon Oishi began to speak.

"Eiji went to Fuji's house today." The vice-captain explained. His eyes sparkled when he mentioned his lover's name.

The conductor announced the next station through the loud speaker and the crowd inside the subway started to shift around. But all these were lost to Tezuka the moment Oishi mentioned Fuji's name.

How was the prodigy doing? Tezuka hadn't met him since their last practice last week. The only time the met was in the corridor to say hi. The weekend had been torturous for Tezuka since he was haunted by Fuji's smiling face and sultry voice. The 'hi' had somehow turned into many interesting sounds and unrelated words in his dream this weekend. Dreams which usually got him to wake up in a soiled bed. It was a challenge to push the image of his friend to the back of his mind and focus on exam.

Tezuka turned to the glass door beside him, hoping that the light from the dying sun would cover his flushing face. Thankfully Oishi seemed oblivious to this.

"He's trying to convince Fuji to change his mind." Oishi said laughingly.

"About what?" Tezuka finally asked, curiosity got the better of him.

"About not going to Seigaku High."

For a moment Tezuka thought his heart had stopped beating or someone just stabbed his chest. Because it felt hurt, it felt numb, it didn't make sense.

Oishi realized this and started to worry like the mother hen Seigaku's tennis club's regulars claimed him to be. "Tezuka?"

"I thought he's going to Seigaku High." Tezuka said quietly. He was grateful for holding the railing because he felt like he was going to fall.

"He changed his mind. Eiji told me yesterday and now he's trying to persuade Fuji to go to Seigaku High."

Tezuka was silent. So Fuji was leaving… him, and the team and their dream. And most of all Fuji was going to leave his life. Tezuka's heart stung but he showed nothing of it on his face. But Oishi knew him long enough to know that the stoic buchou had tensed.

"Tezuka? You alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright." Tezuka answered curtly.

Oishi fell silent. Maybe Tezuka was worrying about the future of the team. He knew that the reason why Tezuka wanted to go to Seigaku High was because of its tennis club. Of course Tezuka had wanted to bring along his old teammates as well. And they had agreed, too, even Fuji. This change of mind had probably altered Tezuka's plan of going to the Nationals again.

So the gentle vice-captain remained silent during the rest of the way home. He let Tezuka lost in the contemplative silence, unaware of the true nature of the silence.

* * *

"Oishi!" A very loud, very clear voice greeted the vice-captain of Seigaku tennis team just as he opened the door to his classroom. Suddenly Oishi found himself with an armful of a teary-eyed redhead.

"E… Eiji!" Oishi spluttered with a blush, acutely aware that they were making a scene here, in the school of all places! Quickly Oishi called his whining boyfriend and pulled him into his class.

"What is it Eiji?" Oishi asked his double partner patiently after they were seated.

"It's Fujiko, nya!" Eiji whined.

"What happened with Fuji?" Oishi asked, suddenly alert.

"He wouldn't change his mind!"

Then Eiji proceeded to tell his boyfriend about the previous night. He had stayed in Fuji's house and tried to convince him to go to Seigaku High with him, all night long. But Fuji just smiled and told him that he was sure about his decision then simply changed the topic.

"And Yumiko-nee-san didn't help, either! She just laughed when I ask Fuji! She's so cruel, nya!"

Suddenly, as Oishi tried to calm his boyfriend, he realized that there was another presence behind him. He turned to see Tezuka standing quietly behind him, probably since Eiji started his complain. Oishi didn't realize his presence before at all. Eiji's whining could be distracting. Eiji suddenly realized his captain's intimidating presence and started to whine to him.

"Buchou!"

Oishi quickly held his boyfriend down, least Eiji would glom on to Tezuka. He didn't know what kind of reaction the stoic captain would give and besides, Oishi wanted that to be exclusive to him only. Even sharing with Fuji was rather difficult at first. Unaware of the thought in Oishi's head, Tezuka only looked at his vice-captain questioningly.

"He couldn't convince Fuji to change his mind." Oishi explained with a smile.

For a second, Oishi thought he saw pain and disappointment crossed Tezuka's face. But that observation was pushed aside when his boyfriend spoke again.

"I've told him that everyone will be there and it won't be fun without him but he wouldn't listen, nya! Instead he showed me some dating website, nya! Why would I need that I already have…"

"Dating site? I don't know Fuji's into these things." Oishi exclaimed, purposefully interrupting Eiji before he could announced their relationship in public.

"He said he's new there. It's called find love or something. But that's not the point, nya!"

"Findurluv. com. Spelled F-I-N-D-U-R-L-U-V dot com. Seventy percent of the female students in Seigaku is its members."

Eiji and Oishi jumped at the new voice but Tezuka didn't even twitch an eyebrow. Inui was standing near Eiji while reading his notebook. No one saw him coming but Inui was known for his uncanny ability to magically appear in places, anyways.

"So Fuji is also into this thing." The data collector, murmured while scribbling something into his notebook.

"Inui, Fuji is not going to Seigaku High!" Eiji said. Oishi held him down harder to prevent him from jumping Inui.

Inui looked momentarily surprised. He paused his scribbling and looked at Eiji. Then calmly he said, "There is a seven percent chance he would change his mind. So he did."

"Nya, Inui!" Eiji exclaimed in annoyance, ready to throw a tantrum.

"Was there any chance to change his mind?" Oishi asked while trying to stop his boyfriend from tackling Inui.

"Where's he going?"

"He talked about St. Rudolph." Eiji said hopefully, ceasing his attempt to murder the data player much to his boyfriend's relief.

"In that case, there's only four percent chance Fuji is going to relent."

"St. Rudolph?" Tezuka murmured.

"Is he planning to join their tennis team?" Oishi asked Eiji warily.

"No! Fuji just wants to taste the life in the dorm, nya!"

"Or try to get closer to his brother." Inui said. "There is a ninety seven percent chance that Yuuta will be angry."

"Make that a hundred percent. I'm positive he will." Oishi said with wary amusement.

"Or perhaps…" Inui began but trailed off. "He went to a dating site, you said, Eiji?" Then the manager started to scribble something again.

"What do you mean, nya?" Eiji asked in cute confusion.

"I can't say for sure but there's forty six percent chance that Fuji had come to term with his sexuality and hormones and decided to find a boyfriend."

"Nani!" The golden pair exclaimed in shock.

Tezuka barely reacted to this proposal, but Inui's sharp eyes caught a very slight twitch of his slender eyebrow. Tezuka realized this, of course, and pushed his glasses up to hide it. Inui started to scribble like crazy again.

"Is there really no chance in convincing him to do otherwise, Inui?" Oishi asked once he got through his surprise. It wasn't the possibility that Fuji was gay that shocked him. He knew Fuji well enough to know that at least the brown haired prodigy wasn't entirely straight. But to hear that Fuji had come to term with his sexuality and planned to live in an all guys dorm shocked him… Even he and Eiji weren't in that stage yet!

"There is a four percent chance to change his mind. There's actually ten percent chance if he planned to go somewhere else. But there is six percent chance he will not pass the opportunity to be near his brother."

Eiji whined again and Oishi tried to cheer him up. Tezuka remained silent and impassive, as he knew Inui was scrutinizing him.

The bell rang to sign the beginning of the class. Oishi decided to walk Eiji to his class, just in case the redhead had a tantrum on the way there. This left Inui and Tezuka staring at the door from which the couple disappeared.

"Aren't you going to return to your class, Tezuka?" Inui asked his captain.

Tezuka started to walked out of the classroom quietly with Inui following him. He knew the data player wanted to know something from him and resorted to silence. If Inui wanted to know something he would surely ask no matter the situation.

"Why were you there?" Inui asked.

"I heard Eiji." Tezuka answered truthfully.

Inui nodded at this new information. He seemed to have underestimated Tezuka's hearing ability. He didn't know Tezuka could hear conversation in several classrooms away. He must make a research about that one. But then again, Eiji was _that_ loud.

Just as Tezuka was going to enter his class, Inui stopped him. "I know I said there was only four percent chance we would be able to change Fuji's mind."

Tezuka looked at Inui evenly to prompt him to continue and he didn't have to wait long.

"But I haven't said that if _you_ were to be the one who try to alter his decision then there's a seventy seven percent chance that he would relent. I'll see you later, Buchou."

Tezuka watched Inui walked away thoughtfully. Then slowly he opened the door to the classroom and went inside.

* * *

That night, Tezuka sat silently in front of his computer. On the screen was the Internet Explorer window. All he had to do was type some letters and then… And then what?

For the first time ever, Tezuka lacked confidence. Not even during his match with Atobe or his visit to Germany to heal his shoulder had made him this nervous. Almost unconsciously, his eyes drifted to his cell phone.

Though he was unaccustomed to asking for help but this situation required some desperate measure, in other word, outside help. Tezuka found himself dialing a not-too-familiar number.

"Moshi moshi, Buchou. I know you'd call. There's seventy percent chance that you will ask for help regarding this situation. Fifty percent chance you'd call Oishi and fifty percent possibility you'd call me."

Tezuka wondered if he had made a mistake, turning to Inui for help. It's too late to back down now, though. "I need your help." He confirmed Inui's earlier words.

"To do what exactly?"

"I want to talk to him without him knowing it's me."

"The site." Inui said. Then silence as Inui wrote something onto his data book. "There's a seventy one percent chance you'll use this method."

"What's your suggestion?"

"This site requires you to fill a form about your identity. You can use fake name there, change your date of birth, sex, etc. But Fuji isn't going to be fooled easily. First, made a new e-mail address. Make sure that the address doesn't give your identity away. Then join the site as a new member with that new e-mail address. There's an eighty nine percent chance that Fuji will join the gay community. There's seventy percent chance his name will be related to animals. But there's one hundred percent chance he will not bother to change his e-mail address. It'll probably take some times but it's better if you check the ID first before coming to contact with anyone." Inui explained at length.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that will be all. And remember, buchou, be very careful with your words and don't rush to start contacting him. Wait a couple of days. If Fuji realized…"

"I know. I will."

"By the way, what do you plan to talk about with him?" Inui asked almost nonchalantly.

Tezuka couldn't be fooled easily, though. He knew his teammate too well. He could practically see Inui holding a pen in one hand, ready to write whatever he's going to say. For a while, he considered lying, but then he gave up the idea. Inui had known anyway.

"I have two agendas in mind." Tezuka started.

"To stop Fuji from going to another school and…."

It was a good thing Inui couldn't see him because Tezuka was sure the heat on his cheeks was a very red blush. He data collector would probably gather mad data from this. He wasn't sure what kind of data could be retrieved from it and how it was going to be useful at all. But Tezuka was positive Inui would gather data from it anyway.

"The end of the school year is approaching. I have waited for too long."

Tezuka wondered if the distant clatter from Inui's side was the sound of the pen dropping as Inui was put into a shocked state by his words. It seemed like it was, because Inui was silent for a long periods of time and the scribbling sound had also ceased.

"Good luck, then." Inui said, still rather stunned by this confession.

"Thank you. Good night, Inui."

"Good night, Tezuka."

For a second, Tezuka thought he heard a softly muttered 'finally!" as he hung up but ignored it. Right now he had more important things to do. With focus he rarely gave to anything but tennis and that time when he saw Fuji showered and bent down to take the falling soap bar, Tezuka started to type and click away.

A/N: R&R, please


	3. The Prince Who Break Hearts

The Prince Who Break Hearts

A/N: First of all, I'm terribly sorry for those who had waited for the update here. I forgot I have an account here and when I remembered I realized that I lost the password. I hope I haven't let you down. There are some grammatical mistakes here and there but I'm too lazy to edit XP Please enjoy the super late update. You can check my other fics at my livejournal account at demonessryu.. I'll put it in my profile. R&R!!

**The Prince Who Break Hearts**

Fuji sighed as he closed his biology textbook. With the approaching final exam, the teachers gave quizzed more often, prompting the students to study even harder than usual. Fuji actually didn't have to do it, he came top of his class without much studying. But who knows about the final exam? Maybe it's more difficult than predicted. Besides, it also allowed him to study for his entrance exam.

The clack showed that it's nearing ten o'clock in the night. It's almost time for him to sleep since Fuji dislike sleeping too early. He decided to check his incoming mail in the site his sister showed him, in the mean time.

Maybe he shouldn't have used the nickname nekoboy. It drew some unwanted responses like weird e-mails from non-members and stuff like that. Thankfully most people he met on the site were nice enough. They were serious about building a love relationship and making new friends. They generally started with how they 'come out' and people's responses to their preferences. Fuji also expressed that it was difficult to admit that he was gay to the world, but at least he had told his family and they were accepting enough. Through the site, Fuji could share his problem as a gay more than usual and meeting with people with the same problem as his made him get new good friends.

None of them managed to attract him _that_ way, though. Kind and understanding as they might be none cold replace his buchou. But hope remains. Fuji decided to keep looking. Maybe among his online friends was his Prince Charming.

And speaking of Prince Charming…

Fuji frowned lightly at the unfamiliar name. Prince Charming. That name sounded too romantic for a pervert. Curious, Fuji decided to see what the message was about. What he read astound him and Fuji was rendered speechless for a rather long moment.

_From far away I have watched_

_For many years I have wondered_

_What it would take to make you see _

_That somewhere, waiting for you, is me _

_I had wished my dreams to become reality _

_And now I was given this opportunity _

_I shall waste time no more _

_May I ask for the key of your heart's door? _

'For long time I have watched'… Does this mean that Fuji had a secret admirer all this time? And from the rest of the poem, he concluded that this shy admire was very close to him. Curiously, Fuji viewed this member's profile. The name was also written as Prince Charming and his e-mail address wasn't familiar to him. And just like Fuji, he allowed his picture to be viewed by selected people only.

Fuji stared at the screen for a long moment. There were two possibilities. One was that this person was a secret admirer of his who was just as desperate as he was that he visited this site and got lucky enough to find him as a member. The second possibility was that it was one of his friends in tennis team Eiji had undoubtedly told about his membership in this site. The first possibility was almost impossible seeing that this was a very new member. In fact this Prince Charming just joined two days before!

But if it's one of his teammates, then who?

Fuji promptly scratched Eiji and Oishi from the list. They're together and were loyal to each other, there's no way any of them would stray to him of all people. He crossed out Kawamura, too. He knew the gentle boy was straight. Ryoma? Maybe. But the poem indicated that this person had been with him for a long time while he only knew Ryoma for less than a year.

So what did this leave him?

Momoshiro, Kaido, Inui and… Tezuka.

The thought that maybe Tezuka had sent him such note sent his mind reeling. He tried not to hope too much but… What if it was really from Tezuka. Did this mean that his feeling was reciprocated after all? A hopeful part of him said that it was possible. It was Tezuka and the stoic boy had feeling for him, too. But a more rational part of him said that there's no way Tezuka would sent such message. He was too unromantic to do that. Besides this past two days Tezuka made no move to get closer to him at all. If anything, his captain was being more distant.

Well, he would try to find out tomorrow, discreetly, of course. Now he should decide whether this person deserve his reply or not.

"Hmm…" Fuji hummed thoughtfully, angling his head slightly in contemplation. "Who are you Prince Charming?"

Fuji lifted his fingers above the keyboard. They hovered in the air for several hesitant moments before descending and began to dance on the buttons. Once he was satisfied with the answer he typed, he clicked the 'send' button and turned off the computer. His Prince Charming must wait until tomorrow.

* * *

For once, Tezuka was grateful for the Internet connection in the school's library. Usually he thought it was useless and bothersome. The few computers in the library were mainly used by some students to play online games. For Tezuka it was a waste of the school's fund and as the Student Board President he had brought the topic a couple of times. But his argument was beaten because the computers were undeniably useful when students needed to do quick research on something.

But today was a special day and Tezuka couldn't wait to go to the school's library and use one of those computers. As usual, early in the morning only a few students occupied the library and none of then lounged near the computers. Tezuka would die of mortification if someone caught him opening some dating sites.

The pink color that dominated the site still made Tezuka cringe. Quickly, he opened another window to visit an educational site for cover up. Then hastily, Tezuka logged in and check his message status. He smiled inwardly when he saw that he got a message from nekoboy. The message's content made him frown, though.

_Your note surprises me _

_For I didn't realize, honesty _

_But if you mean only to jest _

_Then I suggest it'll be best _

_If we end this immediately_

How dare Fuji doubt him! Angrily he typed a reply. Of course Fuji didn't know it was Tezuka and was naturally suspicious about him. But to have the prodigy question his motive like that still annoyed him.

"I don't know you're into these things, buchou."

The voice behind him almost made Tezuka jump in surprise. Quickly, he minimized the window to reveal the educational site, then he turned to find a smirking junior that he chose as the third pillar of Seigaku.

"Echizen." He acknowledged stiffly, pushing his glasses up to hide his blush.

"Buchou." The third pillar of Seigaku peeked through his captain's shoulder to look at the computer screen. "This isn't what I saw." He commented with a smirk.

Tezuka didn't how to respond to this remark so he merely gave his junior a death glare. Echizen smirked even wider at this and sat down on a chair next to Tezuka.

"Corresponding with someone there?" Echizen asked. Clearly he didn't refer to the educational site.

Tezuka sighed inwardly, pushed his glasses up his nose and turned to the computer screen. Giving up, he closed the window to the educational site. Echizen glanced at the screen; his eyes glinted in amusement at the sight.

"Nice poem."

"… Thank you…" Tezuka replied uneasily.

"So… who's this… nekoboy?"

"…" Tezuka remained silent, partially because he was hesitant to reveal his crush on Fuji and partially because he didn't know what to say.

Echizen shifted closer to take a better look at the poem Tezuka was writing. Tezuka felt a brief urge to push the younger boy away but remained silent and still anyway.

"I don't know you're so romantic, buchou." Echizen drawled, feeling victorious for finding a mock-worthy fact about his fearsome captain.

Again, Tezuka remained silent. He merely glared at his junior to show his displeasure. Too bad they weren't at practice right now. If they were, Tezuka would order two hundred laps to this cocky freshman.

Seeing that his captain wasn't inclined to say anything, Echizen changed tactic. He leaned back and away and then taunted his captain. "I don't know you could get over Fuji-senpai so easily."

This earned Echizen a harsher glare. "I have not." Tezuka said after a lengthy silence. Echizen could see that Tezuka was annoyed at being discovered. The stoic captain obviously thought that he was well guarded and expressionless enough. But if one observed at a length of time the captain's interaction with other people, one could figure this little fact in almost no time at all.

Tezuka was only close to two people, Oishi and Fuji. It didn't mean that Tezuka was that cold a guy, but his relationship with other people, like his teammates were impersonal. Tezuka cared for them as a captain but beyond that he didn't really care.

Oishi was his trusted friend. Echizen guessed it was Oishi's loving nature that made Tezuka comfortable around him. There were times when Echizen thought that having these two as the captain and vice-captain of the tennis team was like having real parents. Of course Echizen's own father was the complete opposite of Tezuka but that's the kind of parents he saw on TV. They'd make very interesting couple if they did end up together.

But the loophole in the theory that Tezuka had a crush on Oishi was the fact that right now Oishi was officially going out with Eiji and that Tezuka was supportive of their relationship. Besides, there were these few times Echizen saw Tezuka with Fuji. Very few of the Seigaku tennis club's members were actually brave enough to get near the tensai. They respected him and fear him. Fellow seniors were quite close to him but they never seemed to understand him. With the exception of Eiji, everyone seemed to keep their distance from him. He had friends, of course, but none seemed to be able to understand him completely.

Tezuka was different. Tezuka understood his 'language' and work of mind. Tezuka didn't mind them at all. When Fuji had something in his complicated mind, Tezuka would come silently, watching him until Fuji tell what he had in mind and Tezuka never did that to anyone else beside Fuji. All in all, Tezuka's close relationship with Fuji was very suspicious. Fuji was so obviously special to Tezuka. Echizen didn't know what kind of 'special' it was, but now he knew. If Tezuka were gay and in love with someone in the team, it would be Fuj.

"Fuji-senpai, huh?" Echizen leaned closer to the screen, re-reading the poem Tezuka only half-finished. "Very romantic. So you're serious with him?"

Tezuka let his glare answer the question When was he now serious?

"I think you should change this line. It doesn't rhyme with the previous one." Echizen commented, pointing to a certain line, which in fact didn't rhyme.

Tezuka glanced at the screen and at that particular line. Then he returned his glare to Echizen. He was about to tell his junior to go and stop poking his nose into other people's business when he realized that a giggle of his fan girls had entered the library, no doubt because of his presence inside it instead of for educational purposes. He didn't have much time, then.

"Echizen." Tezuka said at last. "I'll talk to you after practice."

Knowing that he had dismissed, Echizen just shrugged. "If that's what you want, buchou." He said as he left his seat with a small smirk.

Tezuka watched Echizen's retreating back before turning back to his work. Now how should he finish the poem….

* * *

Fuji was disappointed when he earned that the Regulars of tennis club weren't the only ones who knew about his joining the dating site. Several girls had asked him what nickname he used there and why he joined a dating site, something that was considered unmanly for boys.

Despite his disappointment, Fuji managed to smile and answered these questions. He refused to tell his nickname, saying that it'll ruin the surprise.

But really, with someone like Eiji he couldn't hope to keep the news from spreading. Well, at least he hadn't told Eiji that he joined gay channel. To have that news spreading around the school would be hazardous.

"Lucky yet?" Inui asked during practice that afternoon.

Fuji smiled at the data collector as he angled his head quizzically.

"Found anyone interesting on the site?" Inui asked again, while preparing to write another good data on his data book.

The genius thought this over. "Yes, a lot."

Inui hummed as he wrote something on his data book. Fuji didn't know what kind of data he could get from 'yes, a lot' but he knew that there's always a way to counter Inui's data, no matter how accurate it really was.

For a while, Fuji was tempted to ask Inui just how big the chance that the Prince Charming was Tezuka was. But he thought he knew the possibility was slim even without Inui's calculation. Someone maybe got lucky and found him in the channel He knew that he had a group of fan girls and fan boys in the school. The overflowing chocolate gift on Valentine's Day proved that. Besides, Tezuka would never go near that kind of site.

But still, it's difficult to quench his hope. So Fuji kept glancing at his captain during practice, hoping to catch him stare. But the few times he did, Tezuka gazed back, unwaveringly, a sign that he had nothing to hide.

The practice ended early because of the dark clouds. Fuji was leaving the clubhouse when he saw Ryoma approach Tezuka. The two nodded at each other before leaving together.

Fuji's heart beat madly in his chest. Tezuka and Echizen? It was an irrational thought, Fuji knew. But he'd never seen them go home together before and to see it now of all times made his heart ache. Curiosity and jealousy spiked and he decided to follow them.

It was difficult of course. He was no Inui. But Fuji was a genius and he could do anything if he put his mind into it. So Fuji managed to follow his captain and his junior to a café near downtown shopping center. The place was too far from either of their house and their school. Fuji instantly knew they pick this place because they want no disturbance from anyone they knew.

The two were conveniently seated near the window, enabling Fuji, who stayed in the bus stop on the opposite side of the road, to watch them. The drizzling rain brought people to seek shelter on the bus stop, providing him a camouflage. With his sharp eyes, he could see his two teammates though he couldn't read their lips from this distance.

When Fuji saw that Tezuka and Echizen were having a civilized conversation, the first alarm went off in his mind. Tezuka barely ever had a civilized conversation with anyone, save for Oishi, Ryuzaki-sensei and Fuji himself. The second alarm went off when Tezuka almost smiled at something Echizen said. Even from this distance Fuji could recognize the expression on Tezuka's face whenever he held back his amusement.

The third and final alarm went off when Tezuka and Echizen had done. Tezuka was reaching to take his wallet in his uniform's inner pocket when Echizen suddenly held his hand. Then they argued for a while, with their hands still tangled until Tezuka relented. An almost tender expression crossed Tezuka's face when Echizen paid for their tea and snacks.

The conclusion hit Fuji hard. His buchou was having a relationship with Ryoma.

He should've known. After all, Tezuka had been watching the boy closely for a year now. Tezuka had cared for him. Why didn't Fuji see it coming? Why didn't he realize that this was happening all this time? Why didn't he…

In the midst of the downpour of the rain, Fuji ran home. Tears wet his already wet cheeks. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his prodigious self said that it was so sad a day that even the heavens cried for him.

TBC

R&R, please...


	4. Of Hopes and Hesitations

**Of Hopes and Hesitations**

"Shusuke, what's wrong?" Yumiko asked as she handed a cup of hot cocoa to her brother.

"Nothing, nee-chan." Fuji replied with a smile that they both know was fake. "I was just enjoying the rain."

Yumiko stared at her brother then turned to the pouring rain outside the window of Fuji's room. "You know, people said that when it rains, it means that someone, somewhere, is crying. With this downpour, I bet that person's really sad."

Fuji stared at the brown puddle in his cup silently. She knew, of course. After all, his sister was the one who knew him best.

"But you know, everything moves on. Time won't stop at the moment we feel pain. Tomorrow will be a sunny day." She turned to her heartbroken brother. "It won't rain forever, Shusuke."

"I know. But I think this rain will stay for quite a while." Fuji replied with a soft, sad smile.

"But who says that we can only wait until it does stop. The human mind is so creative it created the devices called umbrella and towel." Yumiko said with a playful smile. "And life goes on until the sunny day finally arrives."

Fuji smiled at his sister. He understood what Yumiko was trying to say. His relationship with Tezuka maybe hopeless but he still had his friends. He knew that just a phone call to Eiji would brighten his day. He knew that Kawamura would gladly deliver his favorite wasabi even if it rained cat and dog. Even calling Inui would give him enough amusement to help him live through the day. And there were his cyber friends, those who would understand his pain and broken heart, his confusion and uncertainty. Fuji was in good company.

"Thanks, nee-chan." Fuji said with a genuine smile as he handed the now-empty cup.

"Anytime. If you need me, I'll be in my room." Yumiko said with a smile of her own. She took the cup and then left the room.

So what if he wouldn't get Tezuka, eh? He still had his friends, Fuji thought as he turned on the computer. He had very good friends and some admirers still. Quickly, he checked his incoming messages and found the reply from PrinceCharming.

_My note is definitely not a jest _

_For all words came straight from my chest _

_Mockery, concerning this, is something my brain would not call_

_Now permit me to learn how to make you fall _

Fuji's smile softened as he read the message, then he clicked the 'reply' button. Maybe he'll give this person a chance. Who knows, maybe he'd be his Prince Charming for real.

* * *

The first thing Tezuka did after he finished homework was checking the net. He ignored other incoming message from other people who wanted to know him and go straight to checking Fuji's reply.

The tensai's reply was a complete one-eighty from the first one. If Fuji had been suspicious and reluctant before, the prodigy had now easily relented. Tezuka almost smiled as he read the poem Fuji made for him.

_It's not easy to make me fall _

_But when it happens _

_I promise to give my all _

_Yet nothing comes for free, as many say _

_Therefore there'll be a small price to pay _

_An oath shall be taken _

_That you shall only be mine _

_And I shall be your only one_

He didn't know what had happened to Fuji that he changed his mind suddenly. Perhaps it was Tezuka's own reply that caused it. He was certain that the poem he made had sounded at least slightly annoyed that Fuji dared to doubt him. Perhaps Fuji relented because he saw how determined he was about this.

Or, Tezuka's mind produced a scary possibility, Fuji had known that it was him and decided to play along. Tezuka paused to think. Eiji was the first to know that Fuji had joined the site. And everyone knew that the acrobatic player would know that Eiji was not good at keeping confidential news to himself. And when Eiji broke the news, there's a very big chance (Tezuka didn't feel like asking Inui of the exact percentage) that the first who heard about it was his double partner and lover, Oishi. And if Oishi heard… Tezuka naturally had heard, too.

Before he was aware of his own action, Tezuka had dialed Inui's number. The phone rang thrice before Inui's voice greeted him from the other side.

"Moshi moshi, buchou."

"Inui."

"I'm rather surprised that you call. There's very little chance that you, of all people, would call me. Is there anything wrong?"

Tezuka surprised the urge to sigh out loud. His data player could be so infuriating at times. "What is the chance of Fuji knowing that it's me?"

"So early? Five percent. He might have suspicions. After all, knowing Eiji, things will first get to Oishi, then to you." Inui said, confirming Tezuka's concern. "But right now at least ninety eight percent of the girls and boys of Seigaku who also joined the site had known this fact. Not to mention those who weren't its member previously. It could've been anyone. Also if you have followed my instructions, then there is nothing to be worried about."

"Are you sure? Isn't it rather suspicious that I suddenly found him among all the members of the site?"

"It is. But the chance that it is you is still very slim. After all, I think no one would even consider that you would visit such site."

Tezuka didn't know whether to be relieved or not. Inui said that there was still a chance that Fuji knew it was him. Should he reply Fuji 's message and take the risk or not?

"Buchou? May I ask what spurred the question?" Inui asked. Tezuka could envision the data player ready to take notes. He decided that he wasn't ready to give Inui some data about his level of insecurity so he tried to keep his voice as clipped as usual.

" Fuji suddenly changed his mind about this. He was reluctant at first but now he agreed to… communicate with me."

Inui noted the pause, of course. "You didn't ask him to go out with you straight away, did you?"

Tezuka pushed his glasses up to hide his embarrassment, though Inui couldn't see it anyway. Finally he cleared his throat to make it clear to Inui that he wasn't up to discuss this. But the data player seemed to ignore the hint.

"That's not like you to push, buchou."

Tezuka scowled lightly and made sure that Inui could really hear it this time in his voice that he actually didn't want to discuss this. "We don't have much time."

"Of course." Inui agreed. Tezuka knew he as taking note of this even without seeing Inui.

"That would be all, Inui, thank you. Good night."

"Good night, buchou." Inui replied absently, clearly still engrossed in his taking notes.

Tezuka frowned at his cell phone's screen after he cut off the connection. This was what he wanted, right? Fuji agreed to give him a chance. But why did he feel so unsure?

The change in Fuji's mind was too sudden. Tezuka knew that this wasn't uncommon to the tensai to suddenly change his mind when he found something more interesting to do than his previous plan. But would he still be that way when it came to the matter of the heart? It seemed unnatural. Tezuka felt that something had happened.

And then there's that new possessive tone to Fuji's poem. It reminded Tezuka of the 'evil Fuji ', the one that appeared in the match with St. Rudolph. Fuji won't let anyone hurt, or even touch those he liked. Yuuta was an example of one of those people. Tezuka didn't think that Fuji would be possessive of someone he didn't know.

But Tezuka couldn't deny that he was happy about Fuji's positive response. He as almost worried that the tensai would reject him. He remembered the conversation he had with Echizen this evening. The boy had asked why he bothered to hide his identity this way. After clearing his throat, Tezuka had answered that he was afraid that Fuji would reject him. Because although there's still a chance that Fuji would reject him, it wouldn't be as painful as having Fuji rejected him in the face.

Echizen must've been shocked that Tezuka was willing to admit fear and pain that the boy decided to pay for their tea and food. Though most probably, and Tezuka had a very strong suspicion about it, that he was planning to make a bet with _someone_ about his current progress with Fuji .

But back to the issue at hand, Tezuka didn't know how to reply the poem. After a very long moment of contemplation, Tezuka's hands finally danced on the keyboard hesitantly, than slowly with more confidence. Once he was done he re-read it and changed a few words to his liking.

_Challenge is how I view the note you sent me _

_I conclude it won't be easy _

_Yet with the reward, it's how I expected it to be _

_But forgive my manner _

_If I ask if you were sure of what you offer _

Happy but hesitant and confused. Exactly how he felt about Fuji 's note. Finally he gathered the courage to slick the 'send' button. As he turned off the computer, he wished that Fuji's next response would be no less than positive.

TBC

R&R...


	5. An Outside Help

Disclaimer: not mine. will never be mine.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviews. They're lifeblood to me. I live for feedback so I would really appreciate a line or two of reviews. Anyway, on to the chapter!

**An Outside Help**

Fuji didn't know what possessed him today but he actually managed to smile at his buchou and Echizen in the morning practice. It was an achievement, especially considering yesterday's event. But maybe his sister's speech had given him the strength to move on. Tezuka had been the center of his universe for a good three years, but now it's time to put it all behind no matter how painful it was. Finding a new person to fill the gap in his life was the first step. The second one, which he was still unsure of, was moving to another school.

Eiji still openly showed his displeasure about this plan. He had pouted and begged him for five days now. Fuji refuse to relent to his friend this time and didn't show that he actually doubt his own decision.

The rest of the regulars weren't more receptive to the idea of him moving to a rival school. If he proceeds with the plan, Inui said, then Seigaku High tennis club was up for a great challenge from St. Rudolph. Well, at least they didn't whine and pout like Eiji did. They only waited anxiously for him to change his plan.

Tezuka had been quiet through this whole affair. The stoic boy only looked at him as he argued with the other team members while watching the first year practicing their swings on the court. Echizen looked as smug as ever, only commenting slightly that even though Fuji moved to another school it only meant they needed to fight harder to win. Fuji briefly wondered if Echizen was in a relatively good mood because of his date with Tezuka yesterday.

Fuji looked at his buchou's straight face then back to the court. Tezuka still said nothing even after he announced that the practice was over. Fuji deliberately stayed behind, using the chance to stare at Tezuka. He wondered if Tezuka cared at all if he left. Maybe he didn't. Fuji's leaving only meant he must find another player to be Seigaku's second –third, if Ryoma replaced him- pillar. Yes that's probably the case.

Fuji sighed sorrowfully and went to the clubhouse to change. Even though he was prepared for the pain of not being able to be with Tezuka, he was still reluctant to stop being considered as Tezuka's friend. If he moved to St. Rudolph then he would be Tezuka's rival and stop being Tezuka's companion. He wasn't ready for that.

The tensai was tying his shoelace in the clubhouse when a deep timbre voice called him. He almost jumped in surprise, not expecting anyone to be there at all but controlled himself in time.

"Tezuka-buchou." He acknowledged the second presence with a smile.

"Tezuka." The bespectacled boy corrected him. He had told them to drop the buchou when the practice was over. But being anywhere near tennis with Tezuka always made him forget.

Fuji's heart beat faster when he realized that he was alone with his crush in the close space. And this was probably the first time in almost a month when Tezuka spoke privately to him. His heart still stung when he remembered the event he witnessed the previous day but fought to keep the pain of betrayal from showing on his face.

"If you're trying to persuade me to change my mind, it wouldn't work." Fuji found himself saying without even turning to face Tezuka. It seemed like the pain rooted deeper than he thought. His words sounded rather cold and bitter even to his ears.

When Fuji turned back, he saw that Tezuka was slightly taken aback. A glimpse of disappointment appeared on the stoic boy's face, making Fuji wondered what he was so disappointed about. Losing a formidable rival? Not likely. Being in different should give them more opportunity to play against Tezuka. Losing a team member? Most likely. Without him, Fuji knew there was less chance for the new Seigaku High tennis team to win the National Championship. Yes that must be it.

Tezuka only saw him as the prodigious tennis player, or his friend in a few rare occasions Fuji cherished in his life. Tezuka never saw him as a person, as a man, like the way he saw Tezuka.

But still, his heart said in protest, just because he would never see him that way it didn't mean he should runaway from him. And it's true. Fuji could stay in Seigaku, befriend his buchou and then suffer the pain of knowing that he would never be his. This wasn't running away. This was moving on.

Tezuka pushed his glasses up his nose. For a moment he just looked at Fuji, his expression incomprehensible. "Fuji…" He began.

"Ah, gomen…" A voice came from the doorway.

Fuji's heart sank as he saw the person who took Tezuka away from him. He forced himself to smile at the boy despite the homicidal urge he felt. Tezuka loved him, Fuji told himself. He couldn't kill him in front of Tezuka.

"Buchou, Ryuzaki-sensei wants to see you."

"Alright. Thank you, Echizen." The bespectacled boy then turned to his smiling companion. "Think about it again, Fuji."

Having said that, Tezuka left with Echizen. The boy nodded to him slightly with a smirk before leaving with Tezuka. The moment the door closed behind him, Fuji felt the smile on his lips crumbled down. He leant on the locker for support as his eyes started to sting and his body refused to cooperate.

He might be able to be Echizen in a tennis match. But Fuji was well and truly defeated in this game.

* * *

Surprisingly, the accident in the clubhouse made Fuji more determined in knowing this Prince Charming better. One would've thought that at least he became disappointed and depressed for a while, and he actually did, until he saw Tezuka's stoic face and his ignorance to Fuji. With that, any kind of disappointment was pushed aside and Fuji resolved to move to St. Rudolph and get to know this Prince Charming even more. He just wanted to forget Tezuka at any cost. He had enough pain from him by now.

The moment he arrived home he checked the site to find Prince Charming's message. He sounded confused and anxious. Perhaps Fuji's change of mind was too sudden. Slowly he lifted his finger onto the keyboard. The slender digits remained unmoving there for a while. Genius or not, making a poem isn't an easy task.

_In my nature, lying isn't even the second _

_Though truth isn't always spoken _

_A promise meant only to be kept _

_Thus I swear my words could be held _

_I hope your oath soon to be made _

_For my words have been said _

_Your words I long to hear _

_Your words I will hold dear_

His message was quite clear. It confirmed his decision to get to know this Prince Charming and, well, it sounded just like him. There's that slight undertone of desperation, though Fuji wondered if this Prince Charming would notice it.

With a smile, Fuji turned off his computer and started to do his homework.

* * *

"Ano, Tezuka…"

Tezuka knew that Oishi only stuttered when he was nervous. He turned to his friend slightly, wondering what had made his best friend like that this time. Did something happen to their team? Momoshiro killed Kaido in the shower? Inui poisoned Eiji with his drink? Or worse, Fuji got together with Taka-san and decided to quit tennis to become a sushi chef!

"It's not about the team, really." Oishi said with a small laugh, easily reading Tezuka's line of thought. "It's something uhm… personal."

Tezuka's eyebrow rose by two millimeters, a record. It's a pity Inui wasn't there to take note of that. "Is that why you suddenly asked for this study session?"

Oishi laughed nervously. "Well, yes. Though I'm also serious about the study. I need your help for the physic test tomorrow."

Tezuka hummed and returned his attention to his book, knowing that Oishi would continue if it were important enough. He could sense the vice-captain's nervousness but did nothing to dispel it. Sooner or later Oishi would spill the bean. Tezuka just hoped it were sooner because he really still needed to study for that test.

"My class had this History assignment for today." Oishi began. Tezuka glanced at him. Was that Oishi's personal matter? History assignment? Tezuka had sort of expected him to rant about Eiji. "But since I was so busy with the tests and… other matters I didn't have time to do research." Here, Oishi paused slightly. "So yesterday I came to school earlier than usual to do research in the library."

Tezuka fully turned to his friend. Oishi cringed in apology and fear. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, really. But I saw you and was going to greet you but then I saw the site and… well, I was shocked. And then Echizen came to greet you and…" Oishi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Tezuka's face might betray no emotion but Oishi knew his friend well enough to know that Tezuka was nervous inside. The vice captain smiled sympathetically. He knew how Tezuka felt. He had felt the same whenever Fuji caught him staring at Eiji too long, though maybe he felt more fear than Tezuka did now. An angry or interested Fuji never meant good omen. It was shocking when he found out that Fuji had encouraged Eiji to make the first move in their relationship. He had thought that Fuji would torment them or something.

Oh, and speaking of Fuji…

"So do you like Fuji, Tezuka?"

Tezuka pushed his glasses up to hide his nervousness and embarrassment. "Yes, I do."

"For how long?"

"Ever since I know him, I think."

"Oh. So what are you planning to do now?" Osihi asked calmly though he was hiding amusement inside.

"I plan to convince him to stay in Seigaku."

"That's all?" Oishi teased. The light blush on Tezuka's face was so cute. Oishi regretted that Eiji weren't here to witness that. His lover was dying to see the moment when the cool calm collected Tezuka blush.

Tezuka glared though his blush deepened slightly. "I want to ask him to be my lover." He said quietly.

"I don't see you making any move."

"I have. Through the internet."

"That explains the site! Does he know it's you?" Oishi asked enthusiastically. Maybe Eiji's hyperactivity had rubbed off on him.

"He hasn't known me yet. I ask him to give me a chance. He had agreed."

"That's good!" Oishi exclaimed. "I'm glad to hear that, Tezuka. I think it's about time you finally make a move on him. So now what?"

Tezuka cleared his throat slightly. He glanced at the computer on his desk then to Oishi. He knew without shadow of doubt that Oishi was about to offer his help. But despite having plans that would require outside help, Tezuka was still reluctant to involve Oishi in his love life, mainly because of Eiji.

The redhead was Fuji's closest friend and plus, Eiji wasn't very good at keeping secrets. Tezuka wanted to make sure that his identity remained obscure till the last minute. He trusted Oishi. But he didn't trust that Oishi would keep secrets from Eiji.

As if reading his mind, Oishi smiled to his friend reassuringly. "I promise not to tell Eiji."

Tezuka stared at his best friend for a moment. The he went to his desk to turn on his computer. After a while, he had viewed Fuji's latest reply. He was serious. That's good. Possessive, too. That's so Fuji.

Oishi peered from behind his shoulder. Tezuka allowed him to read Fuji's message. The smile on Oishi's face grew wider and wider as he read each word and line. "Wow." He said after he finished reading. "That was so…" Oishi shook his head in disbelieve. There wasn't a word to describe the way the two communicate. Wait. Maybe there was. "Unbelievable."

Tezuka wondered whether he had made a grave mistake or not by telling Oishi. Then he decided that it's too late to take back what he had done and just go with it anyways. Tezuka stared at the computer screen for a while, his mind formulating a response. Without taking his eyes off the screen he called out to Oishi.

"Oishi."

Yes, Tezuka?"

"I need your help."

TBC

R&R, please?


	6. Love Letter from the Prince

Disclaimer: not mine.

A/N: Thanks to those who has reviewed. Please continue reviewing XDD Here's a chappie to those who has made my day.

**Love Letter from the Prince**

The next morning, Oishi came to school even earlier than usual. At that hour, only few students had arrived at school. Some were morning persons, others were those in charge of some clubs like he used to be, and some were girls desperate enough to put their love letters into their crushes' shoe lockers. Of all categories Oishi could be classified to, Oishi fell to the last one.

Nervously, the mother of Seigaku tennis team glanced around him. After he was sure that the coast was clear, he drew out a letter and a red rose from his bag. Oishi looked around him again, and then finally opened the locker in front of him. It wasn't his own, of course. It was Fuji's. He made sure the rose was alright, put the letter on Fuji's shoes and the rose on top of it. With a relieved sigh, he closed the locker again carefully and quietly.

It wasn't this complicated with Eiji, Oishi recalled. It just took some coaxing and some privacy and suddenly he had the redhead as his boyfriend.

Last night, after Tezuka mentioned his plan, Oishi had argued with his captain. It was too bland, Oishi said. Tezuka couldn't just send a plain letter to Fuji. It was so unromantic. Tezuka had glared at him with a look that clearly said 'why would I want to be romantic?' which Oishi simply smiled at.

"The first reason was, well, obviously your nickname. Prince Charming? C'mon Tezuka, it spells romantic. Second reason, you want Fuji to think it's not you at all and, well, honestly, you're not romantic."

Oishi could believe he get so excited with the whole love letter thing. He considered this a payback for Fuji's help with Eiji. He knew that the redhead would probably keep his feeling to himself if not for Fuji. It's only fair now that he tried to improve Fuji's love life.

Of course there was a chance that Fuji might not love Tezuka at all. But if Oishi had been getting the right 'vibes', then Fuji had a certain fondness to their captain. And just like Inui would probably say, there was an eighty seven percent chance that Fuji love Tezuka. Oishi was pretty confident about his opinion; after all, he wasn't called the mother of Seigaku tennis team for nothing.

Oishi grinned to himself, pleased for thinking about his mother's rose garden and for being able to help his best friend.

Now about that physic test….

* * *

Today there was no morning practice, so Fuji came later than usual. Despite feeling disappointed, he smiled and greeted everyone cheerfully. Prince Charming hadn't replied his message. Maybe he was having second thoughts. Fuji sighed softly. Now he was back to square one.

However his disappointment was elevated as he opened his locker and found the big surprise of the day. A letter was placed on top of his shoes with a red rose on top of it. He took the red rose first. It's still fresh and was probably picked this morning. Then he took the letter. On the envelope, printed neatly in a beautiful font, was his name.

Fuji's heart beat madly in his chest. It wasn't like he had never received love letters before. But this one was different from the rest he had got for all three years he was in Seigaku. Instead of pink and perfumed, it was plain white envelope. Instead of pretty handwriting, it was printed. Fuji could tell that it came from a male just looking at the envelope.

"Nya, Fujiko, what was that?" Eiji asked form behind him. "Wow! Fuji got a red rose, nya!"

Fuji smiled at his best friend. All around him people were staring at him in amusement. Some girls even had this starry-eyed expression on their faces. Fuji merely smiled to them all.

"There's a letter, too! Read it, nya!"

Fuji wasn't too thrilled with the idea of reading someone's love letters out loud in public. It would be too humiliating to bear especially by a male. He might be a sadist sometimes. But there is limit to everything. He would not humiliate this guy, whoever he was, in front of some of the population of the school. Fuji shook his head. "Not now, Eiji."

"Eh? But I want to know, nya!" The redhead whined. "Ne, buchou, tell Fuji to show me the letter!"

Buchou? Fuji stilled for a second before turning. Behind him, now stood Tezuka. Fuji hadn't noticed him earlier because he just arrived. Despite the pain that still lingered in his heart, Fuji put his best smile that clearly say 'now what are you going to do?'.

Tezuka looked at the letter Fuji was holding and the rose that peeked through his bag with an unreadable expression. Then the stoic boy redirected his gaze to Fuji. He seemed to search something in his face but Fuji didn't know what it was. All he knew was those hazel eyes on him. He realized that it wouldn't be easy to forget Tezuka. The scar was still too fresh and his feeling for Tezuka had rooted to deep. To forget Tezuka was not an easy task at all.

Eiji's whining brought Fuji back to earth. And he smiled slightly wider while waiting for his captain's response. He would not show his pain to anyone, especially Tezuka.

"Ohayou, Fuji, Eiji. You'll be late for class."

Fuji's face brightened considerably as Eiji whined even louder. He smiled to Tezuka to show his gratitude and amusement that Tezuka was willing to play along with him this time and found Tezuka looking at him closely. Fuji's smile faltered slightly as he drowned in the hazel eyes. Fuji didn't know what to feel. There was that lightheaded feeling, happiness and affection that weren't uncommon every time he looked into Tezuka's eyes. But there were also pain, sadness and disappointment because he realized that Tezuka only cared for him as a teammate and rival. Not as a person and especially not as a man.

Swiftly, Fuji turned to Eiji. "You heard the buchou. Let's go, Eiji." He beamed and dragged his friend to their class. Idly, he wondered if the light headache was actually from the coming tears and not Eiji's loud wail by his ear.

* * *

Later on, during lunch break, Eiji had again whined and asked Fuji to read the letter. Since Fuji was also curious, he relented but refused to read it out loud as Eiji had requested. The not was printed in a flawless white paper, too boyish and plain for a girl. Fuji's eyes opened when he read the first line of the letter.

_Your bold words astound _

_And in my mind they resound _

_Surely you wouldn't doubt me _

_And my sincerity _

_So to prove you that I'm serious _

_I shall invite you to a rendezvous _

_As for the place, please wait and see _

_There'll be clues of the reservation just for you and me _

This was from Prince Charming!

"Mou… I don't' understand." Eiji said beside him. "Prince Charming? Does this mean it's…"

Fuji clamped his hand on Eiji's mouth gently with a smile. Thankfully no one was around them at that moment so no one heard Eiji's outburst just now. Eiji looked at him in confusion but quieted down. Fuji smiled at him gratefully and withdrew his hand. "Yes, it's from a he." Fuji said quietly. "And you don't understand it because it's a reply for a note I sent him."

Eiji's eyes widened. "Nani!" The redhead cried out in surprise. Then he seemed to remember Fuji's action earlier and hushed his voice. "Why didn't you tell me, Fujiko? And how did you do it? I think it's the first time I've ever seen this kind of letter in your locker. Ne, ne, tell me, Fujiko1"

"I communicate with him through the internet. Remember the site I told you a few days ago? He's a member there and just suddenly sent me a message asking me to be his lover. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure at first." Fuji explained at length.

"So now what happen? Eiji asked, bouncing on his seat in excitement.

"I agreed to give him a chance and now he wants to meet me." Fuji said, unable to hide his own excitement as well though he showed it in a more silent way.

"That's wonderful!"

Fuji smiled and took the flower from his bag. The rose looked rather dry from the lack of air but to Fuji's eyes it still looked beautiful. He should put it in water as soon as he got home. "I'm surprised he reply this way. I have expected him to reply through the site again. I suspected that he's also in Seigaku but I never know he'd be as bold as to send me something like this."

"Nya, Fuji, do you like him?" Eiji asked his friend. Fuji seemed happy about this whole thing. But the prodigy also looked slightly in doubt as if he weren't sure of his own action.

"I guess so. I haven't known him at al. But I think he's rather shy and serious."

"Like Tezuka?"

Fuji's expression sobered at the mention of the name. "Yes. Just like Tezuka."

Fuji remembered the way Tezuka looked at him that morning. Blank, with only slight trace of curiosity. He seemed rather uncomfortable, too. Perhaps he had also realized that the letter seemed to be from a guy and remembered his own relationship with Ryoma. But above all else, Tezuka didn't seem to care at all.

"Fujiko-chan…" Eiji said softly. "You like him, don't you? Tezuka-buchou, I mean."

Realizing that there's no point in lying, Fuji nodded. "But I've given up on him. I decide to give this Prince Charming a chance."

"He cared for you."

"As a player, Eiji. As a rival. He doesn't care for me the way Oishi cares for you."

Eiji flushed a bit but was determined to go on. "But if you like him and not the Prince Charming then…"

"Eiji." Fuji interrupted his best friend not unkindly. "Tezuka will not like me that way. I know better than to force him to like me that way. I must forget about him and move on. This Prince Charming is probably the one for me."

"Or probably not." Eiji pointed out.

"Or probably not." Fuji agreed. "But I won't know until I try, ne? I'll try to get to know him. I'll try to love him. If I can't then there'll be Prince Charming number two, ne?"

Eiji looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, and then he reread the letter. "This Prince Charming doesn't sound so bad. Ne, Fujiko, if you and he hit it then maybe we could double date! You and Prince Charming with me and Oishi!"

Fuji's chuckle joined Eiji's cheerful chipper as the redhead rant on. Perhaps today was not that bad a day, at all.

TBC

R&R?


	7. Short Messages

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I ask, they'll never be mine.

**Short Messages**

Unbeknownst to Fuji, Tezuka had decided to take a step farther. With an advice from Inui, Tezuka got a new cell phone number and started to contact Fuji with it. He thought it's a faster way to communicate with the tennis genius. Fuji was telling his sister about the love letter when he got the first message.

"You know, Shuusuke, this Prince Charming started to sound like a stalker to me. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Everyone at school does this... Except for several people... But it's normal!"

"The love letter in the shoe locker is normal. But all this e-mails..."

Yumiko was in the kitchen, cooking for dinner when her brother went home with the widest smile she had ever witnessed and proceeded to tell her what happened at school today. The red rose now sat in a small glass vase containing water on the dining table with Fuji staring lovingly at it. She had never seen Fuji so interested in plants other than cacti before.

"I think he's just shy." Fuji said, playing with the flower.

"Shyness can only go so far." Yumiko reminded her brother.

Before Fuji could defend his beloved Prince Charming, though, his cell phone rang. He frowned slightly when he saw the unfamiliar number but the frown quickly disappeared as he read the short message.

"Good evening, nekoboy. Just wondering if you've got my note. Do tell what you think of it."

It's from Prince Charming! Fuji didn't know how he came to get his number and he didn't care. He looked up to his sister to tell her this but it seems like the wide smile on his face had told it all.

"Who's it from? Prince Charming?" At Fuji's nod, she sighed softly though with a smile still. "See what I'm talking about? Stalker."

"It's going to be okay, nee-chan." Fuji assured his sister. "I'm going to my room."

"Okay. Don't forget your rose!" She called out when Fuji almost left the flower in his enthusiasm.

She smiled as she watched Fuji skipped to his room upstairs. She had never seen Fuji so happy before, especially since Tezuka. Fuji had seemed so depressed before and Yumiko suspected his sudden decision to move to St. Rudolph was caused by this depression. His smiles were false and Yumiko knew that Fuji was on the brink of desperation then. Desperate to forget Tezuka and desperate to cling to that glimpse of remaining hope... But ever since this Prince Charming guy appeared, Fuji seemed happier. Yumiko admitted that this guy was truly charming and provided the necessary distraction to Fuji. He made Fuji forget, even just for a while. But still, it's a good start...

However, Yumiko still couldn't help but feel worried about this. She knew that some of Fuji's admirers out there have impure thoughts about her brother. Fuji's feminine look didn't help things much either. Granted, Fuji wasn't entirely unarmed. He could defend himself against some perverts as he had shown once in his first year in Seigaku. Yumiko shook her head pitifully when she remembered the perverts. The poor boys should spend a few weeks in the hospital after trying to corner Fuji in an alley. Maybe she should just watch for a while and let Fuji handle this mysterious Prince if he turned out to be a real pervert. And if he failed to do so? Well, a little head-bashing from her and Yuuta should help.

A positively evil chuckle escaped Yumiko's pink lips.

* * *

Once he got into his room Fuji put the rose next to his beloved cacti and then threw himself onto his bed with a happy sigh. Happily, he started to punch on the keypad of his cell phone.

"I have gotten your note. The rose was a lovely touch. But when will I get those hints?"

Unfortunately for Fuji, the reply from Prince Charming didn't arrive until a few hours later. Since it was Saturday there was no studying for him to do, there was nothing to distract him. Fuji was tossing and turning impatiently when the message finally arrived. Fuji was almost jumping in happiness when his cell phone finally rang to signal the incoming message from Prince Charming.

"I'm glad you like the rose. And the hints will arrive tomorrow in a place you might find unusual."

A place he might find unusual? Fuji made note to himself to search the house tomorrow. Right now he wanted to experiment on something.

"I definitely can't wait for those. But tell me now, what do you think of communicating this way between us?"

The reply arrived shortly afterwards. "If you don't mind, I'm rather fond of the poems actually."

Time for the real test, Fuji thought as he punched the keypad. He'd find out whether his Prince Charming was a pervert like what his sister said or not. Fuji surely prayed that he was as kind as he seemed to be.

"Yes, don't you agree that though convenient, it isn't as romantic or exciting as one of your poems?"

"You continue to surprise me, kitten. I hope you don't mind me calling you that. And yes I agree with you."

Kitten. Now he started to sound a bit kinky. Fuji wasn't sure whether that's a good thing or not. He wouldn't deny having some fantasies of his own, mostly involving a lot of leathers and not so innocent toys and other things that would make some people cringe. But still, having someone he didn't know calling him kitten made him rather uneasy. Fuji decided to test him further.

"I don't really mind. I suppose some would say the nickname suits me well." Now let's see how the Prince Charming handle this.

"I'm glad you don't mind. I was worried you'd be affronted. I'd like to say more but I don't want to keep you up so late. Good night, kitten."

Well, well, well… What do we have here? No seduction. No gross oyaji in sight. It seemed like Fuji had hit the jackpot and found himself a real Prince Charming. He seemed to genuinely care and like Fuji. Fuji smiled sweetly as he typed his final message for the day.

"Good night, my Prince."


	8. Starting the Preparation

**Starting the Preparations**

Oishi was surprised that evening when Tezuka suddenly asked him to go with him somewhere. He honestly didn't think that Tezuka should leave the computer or his cell phone at all. Oishi had been there when Tezuka asked for Inui's advice. The data man had suggested text message, which Oishi had promptly agreed with since it's a faster way to communicate. Tezuka had seemed reluctant but he had agreed eventually.

More surprise came when Oishi saw Inui standing behind Tezuka, waiting for him. Hadn't the three of them just met this evening after practice? What made Tezuka rushed to seek their aids again so soon?

Quietly, Tezuka showed Oishi Fuji's text message for him. A quick look at Tezuka's face told Oishi that the bespectacled boy hadn't thought that far. Tezuka apparently hadn't planned his rendezvous carefully. Inui was obviously there to provide some 'ii data' to help him make decision. But Tezuka still needed some common sense in this matter, so he called Oishi to assist him against Inui's mad information.

"Kawamura sushi." Inui said when they were seated in a small café nearby. It was the café Tezuka went to with Echizen. "He likes wasabizushi there."

"But it's too obvious. Besides, well, that place isn't romantic enough." Oishi argued.

"Italian restaurants."

"Too expensive."

"French restaurants."

"Same argumentation."

"I want privacy." Tezuka finally spoke up. Inui and Oishi stared at him as he looked squarely back at them.

Oishi leaned back against his seat. "Privacy, huh? Does this mean you want no one to be around?"

"If possible."

"Not a restaurant, then" Inui mumbled as he scribbled something on his notebook. "Atobe's summer house."

"I will not ask for his help in this kind of private situation." Tezuka said sternly.

"School building."

"Absolutely not." Tezuka and Oishi answered simultaneously. Oishi blushed when Tezuka and Inui looked at him in question. "There were security after school, very little chance of privacy and… it's not romantic." Oishi explained bashfully. "Believe me."

Inui wrote something on his notebook again.

"Hmm… That's all I can come up with, actually. There were restaurants I wanted to recommend for the food and atmosphere. But since you want complete privacy…"

Even Inui looked confused this time. Tezuka started to think that this whole meeting was hopeless. He should probably stick to Kawamura sushi.

"Fsshh… Inui-senpai, Oishi-senpai, buchou. Konbanwa." A hissing voice startled the three young men who were deep in thought. They all looked up to see Kaido standing by Inui's seat. Their junior was wearing normal attire for once and not his sweat drenched shirt and running shorts. He was wearing green t-shirt, a jacket and black trousers.

"Kaido! What are you doing here?" Oishi exclaimed in surprise.

Kaido sat beside Inui and explained. "I frequent this place." There was a pause as he glance slightly to Inui, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well you see, Tezuka here has some issues…" Oishi stuttered to explain. Tezuka didn't seem to be inclined to answer that question anyway.

"Is this about Fuji-senpai?"

Oishi choked and spluttered incomprehensibly in surprise while Tezuka glared. His glare wasn't directed to Kaido, though. It was directed to the tennis team's manager who was currently hiding his face behind his data book.

"I've heard from Inui-senpai."

Inui seemed to turn slightly to Kaido who barely glanced at him. That explained their unusual lack of teamwork during practice today. But Inui and Kaido?! Why did their team members turn gay one by one? Oishi's head was still spinning with this revelation when Inui spoke up.

"Kaido."

"Yes, Inui-senpai." Kaido answered formally with a hint of sarcasm.

There was a short glaring match before Inui resumed his speaking again. "I've told you it was completely accidental."

"Was it?" Kaido challenged with the kind of tone he usually used when he began an argument with Momoshiro. Tezuka felt an urge make them run laps around the city.

"I did not calculate that your mother would forget her purse and returned home so early."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Oishi muttered in despair.

"Kaido."

"Yes, Inui-senpai." Their junior still hadn't lost his cold tone.

There was that short glaring match again and Tezuka's temple started to throb. Then Inui sighed softly.

"I apologize."

The anger in Kaido's eyes subsided as soon as he heard those words. "Inui-senpai?"

"I miscalculated. I should've been more careful. I should've been prepared for even the slightest possibility."

"Inui-senpai…"

"Oh, God…" Oishi muttered again. He started to look away since it seemed like the couple was about to kiss or something. Tezuka simply looked down and engaged himself in a one-sided glaring match against his coffee.

"Did I get you into trouble, Kaoru?" Inui said in a husky voice.

"No. You managed to convince my mother with the Romeo-Juliet thing." The blush on Kaido's face was even obvious in his voice.

"I'm glad."

There was silence in the table. Tezuka and Oishi refused to look up to the other two boys. Though they were sure they're not going to do anything funny in public, witnessing such scene from the most unexpected couple was still making them uncomfortable.

"Kaido, don't your uncle own that summer house that was on the newspaper today?" Inui suddenly asked in his normal, formal voice. Oishi and Tezuka looked up. Whatever tension existed before, it had disappeared and Inui and Kaido looked like their usual selves.

"Yes. A magazine also published an article about it. There were some photography sessions in that house recently."

"And I suppose now it's open for public?" Inui pressed. Tezuka and Oishi started to see the direction of the conversation.

"Yes, since my uncle doesn't use it often. He decided to rent the place for weekends and such occasions. But it won't be on the market until next month. Why?"

"Tell me, Kaido, do you think you can convince your uncle to lend it to us for this weekend?"

"I guess. What do you want to use it for?"

"Tezuka wants to… date Fuji." Oishi explained.

Kaido nodded his understanding. "I'll call him tonight."

"That won't do." Inui suddenly said. "Tezuka needs to reply tomorrow. Can you call your uncle now?"

"Alright." Kaido stood up and went outside to call his uncle. The remaining three occupants of the table glanced around nervously. The result of the phone call would determine the future of Fuji and Tezuka's relationship and their plan.

When the doorbell jingled to signal Kaido's return, Tezuka's heart was beating madly in his chest. But Tezuka being Tezuka and didn't show it on his face. He watched as his junior reclaimed his seat.

"My uncle agreed. You can have his house for the weekend."

Tezuka released the breath he had been holding unconsciously. "Thank you, Kaido." Tezuka said with a bow.

Kaido squirmed nervously in his seat. "It's alright senpai. I'm happy to be able to help."

Tezuka nodded and turned to Oishi. "As for my reply… I need your help again."

"What is it?" Oishi asked with a smile.

"I want to give him information of the location and the date. I also want to give him present like today. He seemed to like it."

"I can help you with the picture of the house. I'll print it for you if you want, senpai." Kaido offered.

"That's good. Can you bring it to my house tonight, Kaido? I'm in charge of delivering Tezuka's messages."

"Alright, Oishi-senpai."

"Thank you for your help Inui, Kaido. Oishi." Tezuka said as he stood up. Soon he and Oishi left the café. Kaido watched as they disappeared in the crowd.

"Why exactly did you come here, Kaoru?" Inui asked as he wrote something on his notebook. Kaido didn't answer that question so Inui continued. "You don't frequent this place. The only times you came were with me. Do you miss me, Kaoru?"

Kaido flushed. "Senpai!" He hissed.

"Did I get you in trouble with your mother?"

"No. She believed that it was for drama and by some accident I was chosen as Juliet and you as Romeo."

Inui closed his book. "Drama, eh?" Then he leaned to whisper something in Kaido's ear. "Then I think she would understand if we must practice regularly to be able to 'play' well."

"Inui-senpai!" Kaido hissed, blushing even more furiously.

Inui simply smirked to his boyfriend. Then after Kaido had clamed down marginally, he asked again. "Is that a no?"

With a blush Kaido whispered. "Not… at all…"

* * *

"I can't believe those two." Oishi muttered with a shake of his head as they left the café.

"Hnn" Tezuka answered.

"You didn't seem surprise, though. Have you known, Tezuka?"

"I have my suspicions." Tezuka answered curtly. Suddenly he stopped walking, causing Oishi to almost bumped onto him. "For the letter tomorrow…"

"Yes?"

"You think what will be appropriate to accompany the picture?"

Oishi thought of this for a while. "We've used flower before. We should find something else. What about food?"

"What do you suggest?"

"With Fuji's unusual taste for food, we should get something strange but romantic. I think I know what we're looking for!" The vice captain suddenly exclaimed. Then he lead Tezuka somewhere without telling him the destination. Tezuka simply followed Oishi until they arrived in front of a sweetshop. "Let's come in!"

When Tezuka entered the shop, he had to pause to admire his surrounding. It wasn't only the incredibly large amount of sweets and chocolate that made him stop, but also the atmosphere in the small shop. The interior was similar to that of a small house in European village he once visited but there were shelves full of chocolates of any kind on one wall and glass containers full of sweets on another. The air smelt sweet, tempting even Tezuka to try one of the displayed products.

Oishi conversed with a gaijin on the counter when Tezuka admired the atmosphere. Now the foreigner motioned for Tezuka to come closer. Hesitantly, Tezuka approached him.

"Good evening. I understand that you want to buy chocolate for a loved one." The man said politely. His Japanese was almost perfect, only accentuated with a hit of something foreign.

"Yes… I'm not sure, actually." Tezuka admitted.

"That's not unusual." The man said. His blue eyes twinkled as he smiled. "So tell me, what kind of chocolate do you want to give to this person?"

"I don't know." Tezuka replied honestly.

"Fu… This person has an unusual taste. What do you suggest?" Oishi spoke for his friend.

"Unusual taste, huh? Let me see…" The man looked at the trays of chocolate. "Perhaps…" He took a tray of round shaped chocolate. "Try this."

Tezuka hesitantly picked a piece of chocolate. He grimaced when he tasted the bitterness of the chocolate. But then he tasted chili in the middle of the bitter chocolate and raised an eyebrow. Maybe Fuji would like this.

"What do you think?" The gaijin asked expectantly.

"I think it's what I'm looking for. How much is it?"

"How much do you want?"

Tezuka glanced at Oishi for his opinion. "Just a small box is enough, I guess."

"Ne, can you put it in a heart-shaped box?" Oishi suddenly piped in. Tezuka promptly glared at him.

"Alright. What color do you want?"

"Blue." Tezuka answered. Red would make him seem too much like a lovesick.

"Now, Tezuka, where do you want to put it?" Oishi asked while the gaijin wrapped Tezuka's order. "Tomorrow's Sunday. We can't put it in his locker."

"That's the problem."

"Hmm… What about this: I'll invite all the regulars to a lunch tomorrow to this small restaurant I know Fuji and Eiji know about. Near that restaurant was a small park that they couldn't possibly miss visiting. I'll put the chocolate and the picture there."

"What if someone find them first or they don't find them?" Tezuka asked the obvious problem.

"I'll make sure no one found them first and I'll put it in a place they couldn't possibly miss. So what do you think?"

"Alright, if you were sure."

* * *

A/N: Before I forget, the chocolate's recipe is from Kee's chocolate online. I don't think the store exist in Japan, but it works for me shrug


	9. Invitation to a Rendezvous

Standard disclaimer totally applied

**Invitation to a Rendezvous**

Mailbox: checked. Result: negative.

The yard: checked. Result: negative.

The cars: checked. Result: negative.

Where the hell did that Prince Charming put his message? Fuji had been searching the house since morning with the help from Yumiko for no result. Fuji sighed. He even searched inside the house, which was of course useless; unless this Prince Charming was a spectral or magician, it just couldn't be. But where would Prince Charming put his message? Fuji was getting anxious.

"Maybe you overlooked someplace." Yumiko supplied.

"Nee-chan, I've searched the house three times, with your help, no less. It's neither outside nor inside the house. There's nothing." Fuji answered exasperatedly. He stared at his cell phone expectantly.

"Well at least that proves two things."

"What?" Fuji asked.

"One, he's not a stalker. He respects your privacy. Two, he is real and not a ghost."

Fuji was about to reply that comment when his cell phone rang in his hand. On the screen was the picture of his redheaded friend. Fuji sighed softly in disappointment. He had hoped it was from Prince Charming.

"Moshi moshi, Eiji." He said with a smile despite his disappointment.

"Fuji, come to the park with me, nya!" The bouncy red head said excitedly from the other line. "You know, the one we came to last month?"

"What's the occasion?"

"Oishi said there was a small cozy restaurant nearby. He wants to treat us, nya!"

"Eiji, I think I shouldn't disturb you and Oishi." Fuji said with a chuckle.

"No! Oishi told me to ask you to come, nya!"

Fuji blinked slowly. "Why?"

"Everyone will be there. Oishi said he wants us to have fun together before the final exam and our graduation, nya!"

"Everyone?" Did this mean Tezuka would be there, too? Fuji wasn't sure he wanted to meet Tezuka now. It might bring conflict to his heart. He was trying to focus on the development of his relationship with Prince Charming. Being with Tezuka would distract him from that.

"Fuji." Eiji said seriously all of a sudden. "I think you shouldn't run away from your problem. You can't avoid Tezuka forever. You must confront your biggest problem."

Startled by the sudden change of attitude, Fuji could only blink slowly. He knew Eiji was right, though. He must confront his problem, Tezuka. With a smile, he answered Eiji. "Alright, then."

"Great! Meet me there at twelve, nya!" Eiji said before he hung up.

Fuji stared at his cell phone for a while and then turned to his sister who was smiling in amusement. "You don't have to tell me. I've heard." Yumiko said when Fuji opened his mouth to explain, proving the loudness of an excited Eiji. "Go. It's good for you. I'll tell you if I find the message."

Fuji smiled sincerely. "Thanks, nee-san."

"Anything for my otouto."

Then a voice hollered from the second floor. "Aniki! What have you done to my room?!"

* * *

The park Fuji and Eiji were talking about was rather hidden in the location of office buildings and during Sundays it was quiet there. Very few children frequented this place since it's built rather far from housing specifically for refreshments for the employees of the offices nearby. Fuji had found it during one of his Tezuka-musing times. The park had been quiet and provided Fuji the solitude he wanted then. Not long after the discovery, he took his best friend there and it seemed like Eiji had told of this place's existence to his boyfriend.

Naturally Fuji was the first to arrive there since Eiji almost always came after him. He guessed living with eight other people made it difficult to do anything quickly.

Fuji stood near the entrance to the park so Eiji could easily see him. A few minutes later, Eiji came running to him. "Fujiko-chan!" The redhead called out, waving his hand. Eiji hugged his best friend once he arrived in front of him. "Have I made you wait too long?"

"Not really. I was early." Fuji replied with a smile, referring to the fact that it was only two minutes past the appointed time.

"Oishi said he might be a little late because he have to do something first, nya." Eiji pouted as he let Fuji go.

Fuji chuckled and pulled his best friend's hand. "Let's wait for him over there." He pointed to two small swings near a camellia tree.

Eiji quickly agreed and soon they were sitting side by side on the twin swings. The tree provided a nice shade and made a nice view. Every now and then soft wind would ruffle the hair gently and the sound of the rustling leaves would add the feeling of peace they got every time they went to the park.

"It's a nice park, nya!' Eiji exclaimed softly, not wanting to disrupt the comfortable silence engulfing them. The redhead swung slightly as he enjoyed the wind caressing his face and hair.

Fuji nodded quietly, with a smile. He was happily looking around the quiet place when something blue caught his attention. It stood out among the natural colors of green and brown of the trees and bushes. For a moment he thought it was a piece of junk someone threw under the camellia tree. But when he looked at it carefully, he realized that it wasn't. Fuji's heart skipped a beat as he recognized the item.

Under the camellia tree beside the swing Fuji occupied, a blue heart-shaped box sat innocently and attached to it was an envelope. It was Prince Charming's promised note, Fuji realized. How did he know Fuji was going to come here? And Fuji was quite sure it wasn't there when he arrived. When did he put it there? Briefly Fuji remembered leaving the park for a while to buy candy on a nearby shop before Eiji arrived. Did Prince Charming put it there that time? How come Fuji didn't see him?

"Fuji?" Eiji asked after realizing that his best friend had been very quiet and still for the past minute or so.

Ignoring Eiji, Fuji stood up and slowly approached the tree, still not quite believing what he thought he saw. He stared in shock and disbelieve when the item he spot were indeed a heart shaped box and a letter. His name was even printed neatly on the envelope. It was a letter from Prince Charming, indeed.

"Fuji?" Eiji asked behind him as Fuji bent down to retrieve the letter and the box. The redhead gasped when he saw it. "Fuji is that…"

Fuji held his breath as he opened the envelope. To his surprise the envelope didn't contain a letter but a picture of a beautiful house he recalled seeing in a magazine once. When he flipped the picture he found a date there. What could this possibly mean?

"Is that from Prince Charming?" Eiji asked.

"I think so. I've seen this house somewhere… and this date… Is that a date for the rendezvous he told me about?"

"Fuji, this is great! You could finally see him!" Eiji cried, hugging Fuji from behind tightly.

Fuji laughed softly and opened the box. Inside were delicious looking chocolate pieces. Then he noticed a small piece of paper inside the top lid of the box. On the paper several words were printed neatly.

_Please reply the usual way, if you may. _

Fuji smiled brightly and pulled out his cell phone to text his sister. But before he could type a letter, Oishi came to the park and called out to them.

"Eiji! Fuji! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Eiji waved back to his boyfriend. But before he could say anything, Fuji grabbed his hand and pulled him close to whisper something.

"Please don't tell him about this, Eiji. I don't want anyone to find out about this yet."

Eiji nodded and ran to Oishi to jump him. Fuji observed all this from under the tree with a smile. Quietly, he hid the box of chocolate and the envelope in his jacket before approaching the couple.

"Oishi." Fuji greeted the vice-captain.

"Hi, Fuji. Sorry, but we must wait a bit for the others. Inui, Kaido and Kawamura will be here shortly. But Ryoma and Momoshiro don't know the place so Tezuka must take them here."

Fuji felt a jab in his heart at the thought of Tezuka and Ryoma together but ignored it. He busied himself watching the couple in front of him. He tried to focus on the feel of the box against his chest and converse with his friends. Fuji could only hope he didn't fidget too much in his anxiety.

A few minutes later, they had all gathered and soon headed to the restaurant. Fuji refused to look at his captain and busied himself talking to and teasing his other teammates all the time. He also kept glancing at his cell phone in case Prince Charming text him or something.

Tezuka, being a captain, had of course kept his eyes on everyone. If not by habit then by other ulterior motives. He knew that Fuji avoided him and he noticed how the prodigy kept glancing at his cell phone. Slightly intrigued and hopeful, he shifted in his seat -which was conveniently located next to Fuji- silently when the latter was busy with his cell phone again.

"Are you waiting for a call?" He asked softly, not wanting to draw attention from his other teammates.

Fuji stiffened slightly but then turned and smiled at Tezuka sweetly. "Not exactly. Why?"

"You keep looking at your cell phone. Or do you have something else you should attend to?"

Tezuka watched with his cryptic eyes as Fuji hummed thoughtfully. "Not quite. Are you jealous that I'm probably waiting for a call from someone?" Fuji teased.

Fuji didn't know what made him say that, but the light blush on Tezuka's cheeks definitely worth the regret for the slip of tongue. His smile faltered, however, when he heard a chuckle from the other side of the table. Ryoma was smirking at them mischievously and upon realizing this too, Tezuka suddenly backed away.

Fuji's heart ached. He didn't know why he wasted his time here, hurting himself eith the sight of Tezuka and Ryoma together. It wasn't his place to make any remark about jealousy to Tezuka in Ryoma's presence. It wasn't his place at all…

Abruptly, Fuji stood up, drawing confused and startled looks from his friends. "I'm sorry." He said pleasantly. "But my sister expected me soon. I've promised to accompany her shopping today."

"But Fuji…" Eiji whined. "You haven't finished your food." The redhead said, referring to Fuji's only half eaten meal.

"I'm sorry. I really must leave if we don't want to be caught in the traffic later."

"Fuji…"

Fuji merely smiled to his best friend and left the place after saying goodbye to everyone. Once he could no longer be seen from the restaurant, he broke into a run. A run to escape the pain of his heart…

* * *

"What do you think this means?" Fuji asked his sister. In an attempt to forget the earlier event in the restaurant, he directed his attention to Prince Charming's note. Once he arrived home he showed Yumiko the note and the gift from Prince Charming and asked her opinion about them. Yumiko was only too happy to discuss her brother's love life.

"He must've wanted to meet you there on that date. It's a good place. I've read about it in a magazine. He must be rich if he could afford to rent that house."

"I thought as much." Fuji agreed.

"But what about the time?"

"I don't know. He didn't write anything about it. I'm thinking about asking him about it. But about this 'usual way'… you think he means Internet or cell phone?"

"I think it's Internet. You usually communicate this way, right?"

Fuji nodded and went to his computer while Yumiko looked at him happily from his bed. She had been rather surprised when Fuji came home earlier than expected but her confusion was answered when Fuji showed her the note from Prince Charming. She had started to take interest in this Prince Charming, too. From what Fuji told her this far, he seemed to be a decent man worthy of being her brother in law.

Yumiko was glad her brother had found a distraction from Tezuka. She knew Fuji was still hurting from his unrequited love for his captain. Besides, it's rather difficult to forget someone when you meet that person almost daily. But Yumiko believed that her brother would probably forget about Tezuka eventually. This Prince Charming also helped the process and now she could only hoped that Fuji would come to really love Prince Charming and forget Tezuka completely.

"It's done!" Fuji exclaimed

Yumiko stopped her musing and went to her brother to read the recently-made poem.

_Clues taken _

_And despite my silence _

_I can't wait for our rendezvous to happen _

_Now if you would be mind _

_Please do be kind _

_For this stranger needs to be enlightened_

_At which number should his time be signed? _

"It's quite nice. Now send it! We want to hear from him as soon as possible, ne?"

With a nod and a happy smile, Fuji clicked the send button.

* * *

Hmm... what do you think?


	10. Dreams of Anxiety

A/N: I posted 2 chappies because I couldn't post anything last week sigh slow internet connection and RL sucks my life energy.

Disclaimer: characters aren't mine. Got no money from making this.

**Dreams of Anxiety**

In truth, Tezuka was rather disappointed when Fuji left abruptly. He wondered if he had done something wrong. He wanted to ask someone who was more experience in romance but refrained to do so because he was in public.

He had felt that Fuji had avoided him these past few days. Though as Prince Charming his relationship with Fuji had warmed, but when at school, as Tezuka, Fuji seemed to keep a distance from him. Tezuka had noticed that he hadn't even met Fuji in the hallway or during recess this past week. The only times he had the chance to meet the prodigy at school was during practice. Tezuka wondered if he had done something that made Fuji angry. But he was sure that this just started a few days ago, and with his own reluctance to meet Fuji and ruined his own plans, it was impossible that he had angered the other boy.

But to back down right now was not an option. He had gone this far and he wouldn't take back his words. This weekend he would date Fuji and prove him that Tezuka was a man who worth Fuji's attention and affection. And that he would never let Fuji go out of his sight. Ever.

And speaking of the date this weekend, there was the issue of food. Tezuka, Oishi and Inui had decided to ask the master chef in the team, Kawamura. But since Inui had promised Kaido something, he couldn't help Tezuka and Oishi persuading Kawamura after the gathering in the restaurant.

For a while Tezuka, Oishi and Kawamura talked about tennis and the final exam. But soon, the topic turned to Fuji. Kawamura expressed his concerns about Fuji's plan to leave the team to his captain and vice-captain almost shyly.

"Why didn't you tell him that, Taka-san? You said nothing to him about this." Oishi asked.

"I'm sure Fuji will only do what he deems is right. If he chooses to do it, then perhaps it's the best for him. Not that I want him to leave us, but…" Kawamura added hastily.

"At least he'll put your opinion into his considerations. He values you and your opinions, Taka-san."

Kawamura stammered and blushed profusely to hear this. Oishi blinked in confusion but when he looked at Tezuka in askance, Tezuka was looking straight ahead. Oishi wanted to ask about Kawamura's odd reaction but decide that Tezuka's mission was far more important. Carefully, Oishi picked his words to persuade Kawamura.

"So you'd like Fuji to go to Seigaku High with all of us?"

"Of course."

"What would you do to make his stay?"

Kawamura pondered Oishi's weird question for a while before answering. "Anything, I guess. But as I said, if Fuji has decided then…"

"Taka-san," Oishi interrupted his gentle friend. "Fuji hasn't decided yet. And we –Tezuka, I mean, is going to persuade him."

"Persuade Fuji? How?"

Tezuka who had been listening quietly to this conversation suddenly stopped walking, causing his companions to stop also. The bespectacled boy then looked at Kawamura squarely in the eyes to tell him wordlessly of the kind of 'persuasion' he planned to do. The other boy's eyes showed only confusion for a moment, but then he blushed hotly as understanding dawned on him.

"Oh, I see." He muttered.

"You aren't surprised?" Oishi asked.

Kawamura shook his head slowly. "I've always known something like this is going to happen sooner or later. So what do you plan to do, buchou?"

"I'd like to speak with him in private. It might take a while, so food is necessary."

"You want me to make sushi for you? But I think it's not quite suited for the… occasion."

"That's why we need your advice, Taka-san. What do you think Fuji would like to have?" Oishi prodded.

Kawamura looked thoughtful for a while, then softly he said, "Cajun cuisine."

"Huh?" Tezuka and Oishi looked blankly at their friend.

"It's food from America, Northern America to be precise. It's rather spicy. Fuji once asked me about Cajun restaurant here in Japan because he said he missed the taste of the food."

"And do you know a good and cheap restaurant?"

Kawamura shook his head. "It's kind of rare here in Japan. If there were such restaurants, then it'd be high class and expensive."

Oishi's shoulder sagged in disappointment. But then to Oishi's and Kawamura's surprise, Tezuka spoke up.

"Do you happen to know how to make this Cajun cuisine?"

Kawamura's eyes widened. Then he nodded as he scratched the back of his head shyly. "I learned it last year." He confessed.

Oishi's eyes brightened at the confession. "Then would you cook for us?"

"Aa. If it'd make Fuji stay." Kawamura agreed.

"Perfect!"

They spent the rest of the way to Kawamura's house planning their next move. Since neither Oishi nor Tezuka had ever had Cajun cuisine, Kawamura said that they should probably try some so that they could decide the menu. Tezuka agreed to come to Kawamura's house tomorrow evening after school to try the food.

With satisfaction, Oishi waved to Kawamura as the boy entered his house. Their plan was going so smoothly. He was glad they didn't have to involve any outsider. Ordering from restaurant was expensive and troublesome. But now they had Kawamura who gladly helped them. But there's something that nagged Oishi's mind.

"Tezuka, why did Taka-san…"

"He likes Fuji." Tezuka answered curtly. When he noticed Oishi's silence, he continued his explanation. "Kawamura likes Fuji. That's why he blushed when you said Fuji had value for him. He also learnt to make Cajun cuisine for Fuji."

"How did you know?"

"Hn" Tezuka answer. Jealousy and annoyance crossed his eyes briefly, but unfortunately for Oishi, he didn't see it because of the low light.

They spent some moment in silence as Oishi contemplated this piece of information. And then suddenly Tezuka spoke up.

"Oishi?" The bespectacled boy called him.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Fuji is trying to avoid me?" Tezuka despised how vulnerable he sounded. He had meant to say it casually yet he's stuck sounding exactly as he felt inside. Confused and vulnerable.

"No. What makes you think so?"

"He seems to want to get away from me as soon as possible whenever we're together." Tezuka confessed, giving up the idea of sounding cool and strong. Oishi knew him too well and he was no actor. "He seems to be avoiding me."

Well, if Fuji truly tried to avoid Tezuka then it wasn't because he hated Tezuka. In fact, it was most probably the complete opposite of that. Oishi grinned inwardly at this thought. The vice captain was getting more and more optimistic about this mission. Fuji was obviously trying to get over Tezuka. But he wasn't going to let Tezuka know about that. He'd keep the best for the last moment.

"Perhaps it's the note. You surely confused him with it." Oishi said as innocently as possible.

"_You_ put it there." Tezuka pointed out.

"Well, yes, I did. I put it under the tree near the swings. I thought they won't miss it that way."

"Hn."

"He seemed to like it." Oishi continued. "I think he must be anxious to send a reply to Prince Charming. You should check your incoming message later."

"… are you sure?"

Oishi smiled to hear Tezuka's insecure tone. It was rather surprising to hear such a tone from the stoic and confident person. But it only proved that Tezuka's feeling for Fuji was genuine. It's kind of sweet, actually. Fuji was such a lucky guy to be loved by this person. "Yes. He doesn't seem to be angry at you or hate you. Fuji is just as anxious as you are about this rendezvous."

Tezuka's insecurity was understandable. After all, he was new to romance and relationship. Tezuka might beat Oishi in terms of tennis and academic scores. But when it comes to romantic relationship, Oishi was more experienced than his captain. He considered this an achievement to be proud of.

"Tezuka?" Oishi said after a lengthy silence. Tezuka said nothing but Oishi knew he was listening. "I have a question for you. Can you actually stomach spicy food?"

"…"

* * *

Tezuka decided to continue sending emails to Fuji and stopped the messages. Right now he wanted to focus on the preparations for their weekend rendezvous. He had so many things to prepare to make next weekend a night to remember for the both of them. He hoped Fuji understand and not disappointed because he no longer sends notes with gifts.

"What are you thinking about?"

Tezuka looked up to see Oishi standing by his desk. His vice captain smiled and sat beside him.

"Eiji said Fuji looked so happy today."

"Sou ka." Tezuka replied blandly.

"I think the fact that Fuji hasn't confronted you until now means that he has eliminated the possibility that you are Prince Charming."

"Or it's just one of his games."

"C'mon, Tezuka." Oishi said exasperatedly. "You've seen how he acted yesterday. Fuji is genuinely interested in getting to know this Prince Charming! He really wants to know you!"

Tezuka said nothing and looked out of the window, which was right beside him. From his seat, he could see the school yard. It usually helped him to relax when he had a lot in his mind. It also contributed to his romantic as well as sexual fantasies about himself and Fuji. These fantasies consisted of kissing under the blooming sakura tree in the middle of the garden and doing something more behind the bushes surrounding the place.

But today it stirred something else in Tezuka. He sighed softly in resignation as he recognized the feeling as anxiety. It felt weird to be anxious now of all times. Even during the final match of the national tournament he hadn't felt so anxious. Perhaps it's because it was Fuji he was talking about. The brunette was a very unpredictable being. Though he had known him for almost three years, there were still moments when Fuji managed to surprise him with his actions. One can never understand Fuji completely. Or so everyone had thought over the years. Tezuka wanted to prove that wrong and become the first who understood the brunette. But thinking and doing it were two very different things. Tezuka wanted to bang his head on his desk in frustration.

"Taka-san said we can come to his house today. What do you think about that?" Oishi asked patiently. He knew very well what Tezuka was feeling. He felt rather sorry for his captain. Tezuka needed assurances that Fuji was serious about him, but Oishi didn't want to spoil the surprise and told Tezuka what Fuji felt for him. So Oishi decided that he should at least get Tezuka distracted. This week was going to be a very busy week and Oishi foresaw no problem in distracting Tezuka from his anxiety.

"Alright."

"Inui is not coming with us. I told him to check on Kaido's uncle's house." Oishi knew Inui's presence near Tezuka at times like this would only bother him so he took the initiative to tell Inui to check the house.

Tezuka seemed relieved to hear this and nodded his head quietly. Then he looked outside the window again, wondering what kind of day this day was going to be.

* * *

That evening Tezuka was sitting in Kawamura's living's room, staring at the bizarre food on the coffee table before him with something akin to horror in his eyes. Oishi looked at him expectantly from beside him, waiting for him to try the delicacies. Tezuka was now very grateful that Inui wasn't there with them. He was sure this was the most expression he ever showed on his face.

The Kawamuras had been generous enough to lend their living room for the occasion. They also freed Kawamura from his chores for the night. Now the gentle boy was in the kitchen, preparing the next menu for Tezuka to try.

But from the look of it, it seemed like it'd take some times to finally get Tezuka to eat the food. The stoic boy didn't normally like spicy food much. And this Cajun cuisine was the most unusual thing he ever saw, plus that was something that Fuji liked, so there's no guarantee that this was safe to eat. It could be culinary nightmare.

Oishi saw Tezuka's horrified expression and pat his shoulder in support. "You have to decide the menu. You don't want Inui to choose for you, do you?"

Tezuka glared at his best friend then steeled himself to taste one of the dishes in front of him. He still wasn't completely sure about risking his health to choose the menu for his rendezvous. Perhaps he should ask Oishi to try it for him, but then again they had different tastes and Tezuka didn't want to risk picking the wrong menu. Everything should be perfect for his rendezvous with Fuji.

Slowly, Tezuka picked up a fork a scooped a small piece of meat. While mentally crossing his finger, he opened his mouth and ate the dubious food. He opened his eyes in surprise. He had been bracing himself for burning hot food but in fact the food wasn't as hot as he expected at all. It was just hot enough to make him speed his eating and sweat a bit. For once, Fuji's choice of food was edible.

"Do you like it?" Kawamura asked as he appeared from the kitchen.

"It's good." Tezuka admitted.

"Really?" Oishi asked in surprise before trying some himself. Apparently he had the same thoughts as Tezuka did before.

"I bring the next dish." Kawamura said as he put down another plate of Cajun cuisine in front of Tezuka.

Tezuka sighed softly and resigned himself to the fate he had chosen.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his room, Fuji was laying on his bed. Within the clutch of his hand was a single piece of paper. On the paper Prince Charming's latest reply was printed. Fuji had read and re-read it over and over again but it still managed to make his heart flutter ever so slightly.

_In fairytales, balls held to midnight from before eight_

_But, I can't keep you up so late_

_Yet neither do I want it to be a normal date_

_So at six it shall start_

_My quest to win your heart_

There was still a part of him that doubted his own decision. But this Prince Charming seemed sincere and Fuji could relate him to his feeling. He had, after all, spent a good three years waiting and watching Tezuka from afar.

To be honest, there was still a part of him that hoped it was Tezuka. Fuji could sometimes see Tezuka in the poems this Prince Charming sent him. Though he couldn't imagine Tezuka being romantic at all, through this Prince Charming Fuji could try to imagine it. The images he came up with made him smile and cry at the same time.

Echizen was truly a lucky guy.

Fuji closed his eyes to try to fight the wetness that gathered in his eyes. His throat closed in an attempt to will back that sadness. His lips curved in a sad smile. In his mind, Fuji recited the poems Prince Charming made for him to fight back the images of Tezuka's indifferent look, Tezuka turning his back to him… Tezuka with Echizen in that café…

Fuji opened his eyes and focused them on a stem of red rose in a glass vase on the table.

Red rose. Love.

That's right. Prince Charming loved him and he had promised himself that he would try to love Prince Charming back and forget Tezuka.

It wasn't supposed to be so difficult a task. This Prince Charming, if Fuji had been reading him right, was a lovable man. If not for the fact that Fuji's love for Tezuka ran deep, he would've fallen for him instantly. Poems, rose, chocolate… Prince Charming was every girl's dream come true and Fuji wouldn't deny that he had fantasies of his own about his own version of Prince Charming. But still…

Fuji sighed softly. He still wanted to reply Prince Charming's poem but he had no inspiration at the moment. Tezuka seemed to ignore him completely at school and it's eating at him. His heart still ached, the wound still raw. Fuji decided to sleep early.

* * *

When Fuji opened his eyes, he saw a vast green field before him. He blinked slowly to clear his eyes but the view didn't change. Before him was still a field with tall mountains as the background. The sky also seemed clearer than usual, and closer, too. Slowly it registered to Fuji that he was in some place higher than usual bedroom on the second floor.

Fuji blinked again, then slowly looked down upon himself. Instead of blue t-shirt and beige pants he wore to sleep, he was wearing a pink frilly gown like the ones he once saw on a movie about 17th century princesses. So he thought that those dress were pretty, but he didn't remember ever making any conscious decision to put one on himself.

The room he was in was a complete opposite of his. Instead of plastered walls, there were stone walls. All modern furniture turned into antique wooden ones. And the small western bed he used to own became a king-sized bed with canopy and veils. Well, that one he didn't mind about. He wondered if he could keep it.

But back to the unusual situation he suddenly found himself in, Fuji realized he was standing in front of a window. When Fuji poked his head out of the window, his eyes widened as the reality that he was position in a room in a very tall tower. A few hundred feet beside the tower he was in, was another stone tower.

What's going on here? Why was Fuji suddenly locked in a Walt Disney's tower?

Wait. Was he really locked in this place? Fuji decided to try to open one of the double doors opposite the window. But since he forgot the predicament he was in, Fuji tripped on his dress and fell flat on his face with a small surprised grunt. He truly had underestimated the level of difficulty of walking in a 17th century dress. The actresses seemed to walk really easily, but now he knew that perhaps beneath those elegant dresses were bruises from learning to walk. Fuji stood carefully and tried to walk again. This time he measured the length of his pace carefully so that he wouldn't step on the gown again.

This time he made it across the room safely. Fuji sighed in relief and reached out to the golden doorknob. Fuji pulled and pushed. Nothing happened. He reached out with his other hand and pulled and pushed the door with both hands. Still, nothing happened.

Fuji knew there was something weird with the double doors. Maybe it was blocked by something from the outside because despite his scrawny look, Fuji was quite strong. Though the door seemed heavy, he was sure it wasn't beyond his capability to open them.

Suddenly as Fuji was pondering about how to open the door, he heard a soft galloping sound. At first he ignored it but when the sound got louder, signing that the source of the voice got close, curiosity piqued him and he went to the window once again to check. What he saw outside made his eyes open and his jaw drop slightly in surprise.

Riding on a whit steed was a knight in shining armors. Grasped in his the knight's left hand was a large, western sword to enhance his knightly appearance. It worked just fine and it was the most gorgeous sight Fuji's ever seen.

From the corner of his eyes, Fuji saw a glimpse of red before it suddenly covered his line of sight completely. Fuji took a step back in surprise. As soon as he got over his shock, Fuji went to the window and looked out to see what the red thing was. He gasped when he saw a red western dragon hovered above the knight while attacking him with its claws, tail and fiery breath.

Fuji still didn't understand how those princes in fairytales won against the dragons. That kind of fight didn't seem to be fair to him. The knight was obviously on the weak side and unless he had a wand like Harry Potter, it was almost impossible for him to beat the vicious thing.

True to Fuji's prediction, a sweep of the dragon's tail made the knight's sword fall. Despite having expected this, Fuji still gasped in horror. The knight's horse stood on its two hind legs but the knight remained on top of it amazingly.

It finally dawned on Fuji that the knight was fighting the dragon to save him. He was the princess in this story. Fuji looked around him in confusion. What kind of tale was this? Sleeping Beauty? Rapunzel? Snow white? There was a dragon so it must be Sleeping Beauty and he was Briar Rose. Wasn't Briar Rose supposed to be under the curse of eternal sleep or something? Fuji couldn't really remember this under the circumstances since most Western fairytales tend to put the heroine under some kind of spell. But he guessed the story wasn't called _Sleeping_ Beauty for no reason.

But before Fuji could decide whether to lie on the bed and pretend to sleep or to welcome his savior, a loud noise distracted him from his thoughts. The dragon fell dead on the earth and the knight had gone. The knight had somehow defeated him and now he was going to the castle to get Fuji.

Realizing that he didn't have much time, Fuji quickly decided that he should play the part and be a good Sleeping Beauty. But once again he forgot that he was wearing a dress and tripped again. Thankfully this time he didn't fell flat on his face again, though his knees were rather hurt. Before he could recompose himself, the doors were opened and the knight burst in in all his glory.

Fuji couldn't help but stammer slightly when the knight kneeled in front of him. He couldn't remember Briar Rose's dialogue when the knight saved her. They just kissed and then lived happily ever after and surely Briar Rose didn't trip on her dress while she was in panic while waiting for the Prince to rescue her and kiss her.

Well this knight couldn't possibly kiss Fuji unless he removed the helmet that covered his face, first. As he kneeled, the knight put something on his side. Fuji's eyes widened when he realized that his knight was carrying a tennis racquet. Has tennis racquets been invented in the 17th century?

"Fuji." The knight called Fuji's attention with his deep voice.

Fuji looked at his obediently. His breath was caught as the knight removed his helmet slowly, as if in slow motion.

The first thing Fuji notice was messy dark brown locks, but then Fuji's eyes opened completely when he saw hazel eyes looking intently at him. A pair of glasses appeared out of nowhere in the knight's hand and then he put it on. Fuji gasped.

"Tezuka."

* * *

Fuji woke up with a start. Quickly, he looked around him in alarm. He was back in his room and there was no knight or Prince Charming in sight.

Fuji sighed and rested his head heavily onto his pillow. His unconscious mind must've mixed Prince Charming and Tezuka somehow and so he came up with that dream. He had been thinking about the differences between Prince Charming and Tezuka and it must've fueled that dream. He had underestimated the part of him that still hoped that Tezuka was the Prince Charming.

Fuji must know who this Prince Charming was.

The sooner the better, before he got too carried away with the idea that Tezuka was the Prince Charming.

Fueled by determination, Fuji went to his computer and started to type.

* * *

The moment Tezuka arrived home, he was completely full and very tired. After finishing his home works half asleep, he went to bed early. Tezuka woke up just after midnight and after rubbing his eyes tiredly, decided to check his inbox.

As usual, he deleted the other messages and went straight to Fuji's message which just arrived an hour ago. Tezuka blinked his bleary eyes as he tried to focus on the poem.

_At six I shall wait_

_So make sure you won't come late_

_But to relieve my curiosity till then_

_Hints of you I beg to be sent_

Hints? Fuji wanted some hints about him? What should he say now? Tezuka rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and tried to concentrate enough to make a poem. But the more he thought, the sleepier he felt. The beeping of his cell phone startled him and with an annoyed grunt, he picked it up. It's a message from Inui.

"_Buchou. We'll be very busy tomorrow. I'll meet you and Oishi during lunch break. By the way, you have a chemistry assignment due tomorrow. Good night._"

Chemistry? Tezuka blinked once. Damn! He did have a chemistry assignment for tomorrow. He took his notebooks and text book and cut off the connection to the internet. He wasn't usually this forgetful but he's been quite distracted this past week. He couldn't believe he had neglected his homework like this. Fuji must wait till tomorrow.

TBC


	11. Decisions to Make

**Decisions to Make**

"Fujiko!" Eiji squealed loudly as he latched himself onto his best friend.

"What is it, Eiji? You seemed happy." Fuji asked smilingly while trying to remove Eiji so that the redhead wouldn't block his breathing.

"Guess what? Oishi just asked me out on a date today!" Eiji released Fuji and started to bounce up and down beside him. "I was rather surprised when he said he want to say something to me. Mou, I thought he was going to dump me or something." Eiji pouted slightly, but then brightened. "But then it turned out that he only wants to take me out after school, nya!"

"That's good. He's been neglecting you for almost a week now, hasn't he?"

"He still called!" Eiji defended his boyfriend. "But it's been a week since the last time we spent time together." Eiji pouted again when he mentioned this. It was clear that he wasn't very pleased to be neglected for a period of time. "But the point is that we're going out today, nya! Isn't it wonderful, Fuji?"

Fuji nodded. "I'm happy for you."

"But what about you?" Eiji asked suddenly.

Fuji tilted his head to one side playfully. "I'm sure I can make it back home safely without you today." He joked.

"Fuji! That's not what I mean!" Eiji whined. "Are you happy now? What's up with Prince Charming?"

"I'm quite content. There's no news yet from Prince Charming. I sent him an email last night, but he hasn't sent any reply." Fuji sounded just slightly disappointed when he said this. Eiji realized it and sat down beside Fuji.

"Fujiko, what's wrong?"

Fuji looked at his best friend, sighed and told him the silly dream he had last night and the poem he made because of it. Eiji's first response was, predictably, completely unrelated to his issue.

"How did the knight beat that dragon?"

"I don't know. I didn't pay attention then. Next thing I knew was the knight burst in through the door… put down a racquet…"

"A racquet?" Eiji asked incredulously.

Fuji nodded. "He put down a racquet then took of his helmet and then it turned out that he was Tezuka."

"Wow." Eiji gushed out.

"I just want to convince myself that Prince Charming is not Tezuka. So I sent him a message asking for some hints about him, but he hasn't replied yet."

"I want to see you in 17th century dress." Eiji said distractedly. "Maybe this Prince Charming is busy preparing for your rendezvous. I'm sure he'll answer once he has the time."

"I hope so."

"He hasn't been able to resist you this far, right? He'll send a reply very soon. I'm positive about that, nya!"

Fuji smiled at Eiji's confident remark. He was still in doubt but he didn't want to make Eiji worry about him even more. Quickly, Fuji changed the topic to Eiji and Oishi. "So where is Oishi going to take you to?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me." Eiji looked thoughtful for a moment, wondering what his boyfriend had in store for him. "It doesn't matter where he took me to! I'll be happy as long as I'm with Oishi!"

Fuji smiled at Eiji's enthusiasm and loyalty. Inwardly, he wondered if he'd ever be like that.

* * *

After school Tezuka and Inui went to Kaido's uncle's lake house. Tezuka had proposed this idea during school hours because he thought that they needed to think about the decoration now that the issue with food was done. Oishi had wanted to come with them but Tezuka told him to go with Eiji instead because he felt that he had occupied most of Oishi's time lately. He didn't want Eiji to get suspicious or worry and told Fuji about this.

That evening Tezuka, along with Inui who had come to the house before, inspected the place for inspiration for the decoration. The two-story house had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. There were two dining spaces; a formal indoor dining room and another one outside on the lookout to the lake. There were also a kitchen, theatre, swimming pool, Jacuzzi and other luxurious things. Now they just needed to decide how to decorate the house for the occasion.

"I've been thinking about the appropriate color theme. What do you think about red, gold and black?"

"It sounds good."

"To enhance the mood, we can use candles."

Inui looked up from his notebook ad looked around the family room. The large glass window on one side of the room showed the lake outside. The furniture was covered in white clothes to block the dust. There was also fireplace on one of the walls for winter.

"Every electronic equipment works. The kitchen is very spacious. Taka-san can cook there. Do you think we've missed something?"

Tezuka looked away from the captivating scenery outside. "I'd like to see the bedrooms."

"Okay." Inui led Tezuka deeper into the house and into the spacious and luxurious master bedroom. "Do you want us to prepare them, too?"

Realizing the hidden meaning behind the question, Tezuka decided not to answer. He checked all four bedrooms silently with Inui following him closely behind.

"So? Should we prepare the bedrooms?" Inui asked again when his captain finished his inspections.

Tezuka cleared his throat softly and pushed his glasses up. "I'll think about it first." He wasn't going to admit that he did want them to prepare the bedrooms. If the meeting went well, he knew very well that he wouldn't want to stop at just that. Of course it all depends on Fuji's reactions…

Inui hummed softly and took notes about this. "So we need to start decorating the house soon." Inui paused. "I'm sorry to say this but I doubt any of us is romantic enough to do it."

"What do you mean?"

"We need additional support. Not only for decorating the house but also determine the real chance of you success."

Tezuka stared at Inui silently to show that Inui's words didn't make much sense to him. At this, Inui explained. "This far we only speculated about what Fuji likes. I think we need to confirm these speculations. We need additional support."

"…"

"We need to involve Eiji… and Yumiko."

* * *

Tezuka had a lot in mind when he arrived home. He ate his dinner absentmindedly, prompting his mother to ask whether he felt alright. After finishing dinner, he went to the sanctuary of his room to think.

Inui's idea to involve Eiji made sense. They needed help from people close to Fuji. Eiji's cooperation would help them determine what step to make. It's a risky business, but the end result might worth it. Inui told him that he had told Oishi about this idea but Oishi didn't agree. It seemed like Oishi was unsure of his own boyfriend's ability to keep secrets. That's very interesting since Eiji had managed to hide his crush on Oishi from him for two and a half years behind his friendliness.

Tezuka himself personally had doubts on Eiji's reliability. But Inui had a point and being a captain, he had faith in his players, Tezuka knew Eiji was Fuji's best friend and he'd probably do anything within his power to ensure Fuji's happiness. Tezuka was positive Eiji would keep this from Fuji once they managed to convince him that this was for Fuji's happiness. Tezuka decided that they should tell Eiji about this and ask his help.

But Inui's other proposal proved to be rather difficult to agree with. Tezuka knew that the Fuji siblings were very close to each other. He was sure Yumiko, just as Eiji, would do anything for Fuji. But Tezuka was still unsure of the risk. What if Yumiko didn't find him worthy of her brother and told Fuji about his plan?

Tezuka didn't know Fuji's sister very well and he wasn't good at diplomacy. Yumiko's help would probably be the most important investment in his relationship with Fuji. But how should he persuade her to help him win her brother's heart?

The beeping of his cell phone interrupted Tezuka's train of thoughts. With a sigh, he checked the incoming message. His interest grew when he saw that it's from Fuji.

"_Prince Charming… Where art thou?_"

Tezuka smiled slightly. It seemed like he'd been neglecting his kitten for too long. Quickly, he typed a reply.

"_Right here, my kitten._"

"_Have you forgotten of me?_"

"_Never. Pardon the delay of the reply for you note. I have been preparing for our rendezvous._"

"_Is it so? What are you planning, my Prince?_"

"_Why don't you wait and see for yourself this weekend? I'll send you my reply tonight._"

"_Can hardly wait. Good night, my Prince. Don't tire yourself too much for my sake._"

"I won't" Tezuka replied verbally. He smiled at his cell phone's screen. Minding his promise, Tezuka went to his computer and turned it on. What was Fuji's last email? Right, he asked for hints about Tezuka. Now how should he reply?

Tezuka paused with his fingers just above the keyboard. What kind of hint should he give? Tezuka didn't want to reveal his secrets too early. Their rendezvous was approaching and he'd rather not see all his efforts go to waste. Tezuka closed his eyes to concentrate. Words and lines started to form in his mind. Fuji asked for hints about him and Tezuka was going to send him the most general hints.

_There's nothing romantic I can say about me _

_For I'm not a poet, I am not known for creativity _

_Just look around you and start to see _

_Somewhere around you, is me _

If there were something to say about Tezuka, it would be unromantic and uncreative. Though now after he started to correspond with Fuji, he started to doubt his own theory. Perhaps deep down inside Tezuka was a romantic person but tennis and school had forced that talent to the back of his subconscious mind. His determination to communicate with Fuji discreetly had awakened the hidden talent.

Well, now Tezuka knew he had talents with words. But did he have the same creativity when it came to decoration? Tezuka wasn't so sure about leaving the job to fourteen years-old male tennis player no matter how accurate the data about his and Fuji's preferences the said tennis player might have, either.

Tezuka realized that his big scenario had several loopholes. One was the lack of information and the second and recently found loophole was the need of romantic touches in his rendezvous, something which neither he nor Inui could provide. He must make a quick decision about whom else to be involved in this.

Eiji and Yumiko.

Should Tezuka ask for their help?

Information… at times like this information was crucial. To ensure and raise his chance of success, Tezuka needed information about Fuji as soon and accurate as possible. Eiji was the key to this.

That's it then. He would ask Eiji to join his little team. He'd ask Oishi to arrange a meeting with the redhead tomorrow.

But as for Yumiko… Tezuka was still unsure. He'd need to discuss this further with his friends tomorrow. Right now, he'll focus on persuading Eiji to help him.

* * *

"And then? Have you sent him any reply?"

"Yes, I have, Eiji. I told him that I'm rather disappointed that he wouldn't give me more hints and I said that I can't wait for this weekend."

"Did you print you reply? I want to see it, nya!"

Fuji handed Eiji a piece of paper containing both Prince Charming's and his reply. He listened with a smile as Eiji recited the poems to him. Since it's Eiji, the poem sounded funny instead of gushy and romantic as Fuji and Prince Charming intended it to be.

_Your reply, I was disappointed to hear _

_But I am content to know that you're near _

_Subtlety seems to be your virtue_

_I definitely can't wait to finally see you_

"So what do you gather from this?" Eiji asked after he finished re-reading the poems.

"That in real life he is unromantic and uncreative. And that he is close to me." Fuji explained his hypothesis.

"Do you think it's one of our classmates, nya?"

"I don't know, Eiji. He could be anyone."

"Well, at any rate, you'll find out next weekend!"

"I don't want to wait that long." Fuji whined with a slight pout. Eiji thought he looked adorable like that.

"It's only a few days away, nya! Give him time to prepare everything!" Eiji tried to cheer his best friend. "I wish Oishi were that romantic." He sighed then.

"What about the date yesterday?" Fuji asked upon hearing Oishi's name.

"It's good, nya! He took me to a restaurant to eat!"

"Is that it?" Fuji asked teasingly.

"Well, yes. Oishi seemed rather preoccupied with something. Yesterday he kept wanting to say something to me, but he said nothing." Eiji pouted. "I'm so worried about him."

"Maybe you should ask him about it. It could be something serious." Fuji advised. Of course he had slight suspicion that Oishi had wanted to ask Eiji to move one step further in their relationship. But Fuji decided not to say it out loud. He'd let Eiji figure it out on his own.

"I have. But he said it's nothing." Eiji's face suddenly brightened. "But then last night he suddenly asked me to go with him again today!"

Fuji blinked slowly in confusion, but this went unnoticed by his redheaded friend. This was rather suspicious. Whatever Oishi was trying to tell Eiji, it must be important. Oishi wouldn't suddenly ask Eiji to go out with him like this. Especially after saying nothing about what's bothering him, yesterday. Was there anything wrong?

Or maybe Oishi just needed to gather his courage. Maybe he wanted to say something sensitive to Eiji. Fuji could only hope it's a good kind of sensitive thing because Eiji seemed very excited right now. It wouldn't do to shatter his hope like that. Fuji hoped Oishi were sensible enough not to hurt Eiji. It's for Oishi's own good, after all.

"So what about Tezuka?"

Fuji was shaken from his vengeful daydream by the mentioning of Tezuka's name. It never seemed to fail to gain his attention.

"What about Tezuka?" Fuji repeated the question.

"Tezuka seemed to keep Oishi busy these days. Do you think that Tezuka is Prince Charming and they were planning your date? Tezuka fits the unromantic description. And you two are kind of close!"

Kind of close. Somehow whose words stabbed Fuji's heart. Yes, he and Tezuka were kind of close. Like two feet close. They were only close physically. They'd talk occasionally, but only about tennis. Personally, they don't know each other very well. Not to mention about Echizen's presence between them. They're _close_ alright.

"No." Fuji shook his head. "I've thought of it. It just can't be."

"But don't you wish that Prince Charming were him?"

Fuji smiled sadly. "I've given up on Tezuka. I don't want to wish, Eiji."

No, Fuji didn't want to wish. But why was he still wishing that Prince Charming were Tezuka? He hoped his wistful thinking would end soon… And the only way to end it was to see for himself that Tezuka wasn't Prince Charming. Fuji definitely couldn't wait for their rendezvous.

* * *

Eiji was surprised when Oishi stopped him in front of the restaurant in which they would eat. Oishi seemed very nervous as they walked there after school and the serious look on his face now only served to make Eiji more and more worried. The redhead watched with his breath held as Oishi slowly took a deep breath.

With an uneasy smile Oishi turned and said to Eiji, "Eiji, there's someone who wants to see you."

Wisely, Eiji said nothing and only nodded and followed Oishi into the restaurant. Eiji kept watching the back of Oishi's profile, wondering if anything was wrong. Suddenly they came to a halt near a table on the corner.

Of four chairs in that table, one was occupied. Eiji peered over his boyfriend's shoulder to see this person whom Oishi claimed to want to see him.

"Buchou!" Eiji's eyes widened and he exclaimed in shock.

Oishi sat on one of the unoccupied chairs and motioned his boyfriend to sit down also. Eiji complied wordlessly, still in surprise and confusion. Why did Tezuka want to see him?

"Eiji," Oishi began, gaining his boyfriend's attention immediately. "Tezuka's here because he wants to ask for your help. But before that, we need to tell you something."

Oishi took a deep breath and glanced at Tezuka who looked at Eiji with his usual expressionless façade. Eiji turned to his boyfriend in fear, disbelieve and confusion. Was Oishi having an affair with Tezuka behind his back?

"Do you remember the poems for Fuji you told me about? The ones from his cyber friend? Prince Charming?"

Eiji nodded silently.

"Well," Oishi glanced at his captain again. "Tezuka is the Prince Charming."

Eiji went silent and still. Oishi and Tezuka waited for his response with their breaths held until finally, Eiji blinked owlishly.

"Oh, that's good! I thought you were going to say that you're having an affair with Tezuka or something!"

Oishi gaped like a goldfish out of the water while Tezuka cleared his throat slightly in discomfort. "Aren't you surprised?" Oishi asked warily once he recomposed himself.

"Not really." Eiji shrugged casually. "I guess I've known all along, nya. I've told Fuji so, but he doesn't believe me!"

Now Tezuka wasn't sure whether to be amused by Eiji's observation or concerned that even Eiji was able to figure that out. Fuji could probably be lying. Just like in tennis, Fuji was good at deceiving people into thinking he's harmless when in fact he the complete opposite of that.

"So what do you want me to do, nya?" Eiji asked nonchalantly.

"Well…" Oishi began hesitantly. "We want you to tell us about Fuji's response to Tezuka's advances."

"Like a spy? Sugoi, nya!" Eiji exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, like a spy. But we need you to be as discreet as possible. You must've known that Tezuka asked Fuji out to a rendezvous, right? We don't want to spoil the surprise before it."

"OK!"

Eiji's enthusiasm raised worries in Tezuka and Oishi. Eiji was a good friend, but he wasn't very good at being discreet. Inui was right when he said that Eiji wasn't that unreliable; after all he managed to hide his crush on his double partner for over three years. But during those three years, Eiji had also jumped and glommed Oishi at any given opportunity. Anyone with keen eyes (i.e. Fuji) could see the true meaning behind these seemingly childish acts. It wasn't innocent motives that drove the acrobatic player to do such thing to his double partner. In fact, it was the furthest thing from childishness. And when they eventually got together, no one was really surprised. Most of them would just shrug and said that they had expected it to happen sooner or later anyway. The point was that most people could read Eiji quite easily. And if most people could read him, then Fuji, who was Eiji's current best friend, would be able to read him even easier.

Well, it's too late to back out now. They couldn't take back what they had said. Tezuka, especially, could only hope that Fuji wouldn't notice anything out of ordinary in his best friend.

"But first, I think Tezuka here needs to see Fuji personally and convince himself that Fuji hasn't a single clue of who Prince Charming was." Oishi nudged Tezuka playfully. "Besides, you two haven't met each other in a while, have you?" At Tezuka's nod, he proceeded. "Can you arrange a gathering tomorrow? Just Tezuka, Fuji, you and I without any disturbance and possible eavesdropping?"

"Alright! How about lunch in the schoolyard? Under that sakura tree?"

Tezuka nodded under his friends' excited gazes. "That sounds fine."

"Why don't you come to my class tomorrow and help me make Fuji come with us? It's kinda hard if it's just me."

"OK." Oishi answered for Tezuka.

Right then, Tezuka's cell phone suddenly rang. Tezuka glanced at the caller's ID and excused himself. Eiji and Oishi watched him with mild interest as he walked away to receive the call.

"Eiji." Oishi suddenly called his boyfriend softly in conspiration. "Do you happen to know whether Fuji like Tezuka? And I mean as Tezuka, not as Prince Charming."

Eiji beamed at this question. "Of course." He whispered back in excitement. "I asked him this several days ago and he confessed that he likes Tezuka. But since he thinks that Tezuka doesn't like him back, he decides to get over him."

"Hence he accepted Prince Charming's offer."

The redhead nodded vigorously. "He still loves Tezuka, I can tell it. He seemed so sad when he said that Prince Charming couldn't possibly be Tezuka. He still wishes Prince Charming were Tezuka! But he's so stubborn and won't admit it, nya! Imagine how he's going to be when he knows that Prince Charming is really Tezuka!"

Oishi nodded at his boyfriend's outburst. "Eiji, I need you to do something. Don't tell Tezuka about this. Let him wonder. Wouldn't it be cuter if they find out later during the rendezvous?"

It wasn't difficult to convince Eiji. He immediately nodded in agreement. When Tezuka returned from receiving the phone call and reclaimed his seat, he had completely no idea what his friends planned for him.

"Inui will be here soon." Tezuka informed his friends.

"Right. So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Oishi asked, glancing at Eiji to warn him to stop giggling lest Tezuka would get suspicious.

Tezuka ducked his head slightly, solemnly. But probably he was just too shy to look at them in the eyes. "I just want to know if he likes me or not. This would mean nothing if he doesn't even like me at all. It isn't necessary to bring up the topic of Prince Charming."

"But it'll be suspicious! I think you should talk about it just a bit. Just to prove that you care about him!"

"Oishi is right." Suddenly a familiar voice came from behind the vice captain and the acrobatic player. Oishi and Eiji jumped in surprise but Tezuka barely twitched an eyebrow at the intrusion.

"Inui! Don't surprise me like that, nya!"

"Good evening, everyone." Inui greeted them as he sat down on the remaining chair. "So you've decided to involve Eiji. That's great. Now what about the other one that I suggest?"

Eiji looked at Inui in confusion. "The other one?"

"I'm still not sure about involving Fuji's sister in this." Tezuka answered Inui.

"Fuji's sister? You want to involve Yumiko-nee-san?"

"I'm still not sure about it." Tezuka repeated. Then he paused for a while. "What do you think, Eiji?"

"Huh? Why ask me, nya?" asked a confused Eiji who suddenly found himself as the center of his friends' attentions.

"You know her better than us. Do you think if I were to propose this to her she would refuse and tell Fuji?"

Not wanting to disappoint his lovesick captain, Eiji thought about this carefully. "I think she wouldn't do that. Even if she refuses, she'll still respect your privacy and not tell Fuji."

"Are you sure?" Oishi pressed.

"Yes. Yumiko-nee-san could be a bit evil at times. But I'm quite sure she won't do that."

"So, Tezuka, what is your decision? Involving Fuji's sister will raise you chance of success by ten percent." Inui said. "Not to mention that her additional help will be useful for your plan. Are you going to take the risk?"

Tezuka took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His friends were waiting for his decision anxiously. It must be the most risky thing he did for his plan. Should he risk it?

"Eiji, are you sure?"

Eiji nodded. "Yes."

Tezuka paused, then made a decision. "Then I'll do it."

Eiji cheered, while Oishi smiled to him encouragingly. Inui was busy taking notes about this development. Actually he was rather unnerved by their reaction but fought back the urge to take back what he'd said. He reminded himself that the end result would (probably) worth it. With Yumiko's cooperation, he'd have better chance in winning Fuji's heart.

"Can you arrange a meeting for Tezuka and Yumiko?" Inui asked Eiji.

"OK. When do you want to see her?"

"They should meet as soon as possible. What about tomorrow?" Inui interjected.

"I'll call her tonight!"

"Make sure that she won't tell Fuji anything about it. We can't let him get suspicious."

Eiji nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

"Anything new from our dearest Prince Charming?" Yumiko teased her brother.

"Nothing much." Fuji replied. "He refused to give me hints about his true identity. But that's nothing new… I don't want to disturb him right now. He said he's busy preparing our meeting."

"Hmm… the rendezvous." Then Yumiko chuckled. She stopped washing the dishes and turn to look at Fuji who was sitting on a chair near the kitchen counter. "Speaking of the rendezvous… How do you want it to be?"

Fuji cupped his face with his palm. He closed his eyes and smiled as he started to fantasize. "Romantic. Loads of candles and flowers…"

"And whipped cream?"

Fuji laughed. "Well, that, too, if possible."

"I always know you have it in you." She teased Fuji before sighing melodramatically. "Romantic rendezvous, eh? It's so unfair. None of my ex had ever done that for me and yet my brother here has someone he doesn't even know who's willing to do that for him."

Fuji chuckled at his sister's melodramatic display. He was going to say something about that when the phone suddenly rang.

"I'll get it." Yumiko, who was closer to the phone, said. "Moshi moshi. Fuji's residence… Oh, it's you… Yes, why? Do you want to talk to… What is it?" Yumiko glanced at Fuji briefly. "Is it serious?… OK. Tell me the time and place… All right…. Yes. Good bye."

"Who is it?" Fuji asked curiously after his sister hung up the phone. His sister seemed serious when she received the call. Was there anything wrong?

"A friend. He has something he wants to talk about." Yumiko answered as she continued with the dishes. Fuji recognized this as a tactic to distract herself from her worry.

"He?" Fuji tried to lighten the mood.

Yumiko dried her hands with a cloth then swatted Fuji's head playfully. "He's not my boyfriend. And I don't think he wants to be my boyfriend, either. He already has someone. He wants to meet me tomorrow evening so I'll be back late. Can you prepare dinner for yourself?"

"Alright."

"Now why don't you go to your room and study? Aren't you going to have exams soon? Our parents will murder you if you don't graduate."

"Alright. Alright." Fuji laughed and went to his room. Behind him, Yumiko watched his retreating back with concern.


	12. Waiting, Hoping

**Waiting, Hoping**

Fuji watched his redheaded friend curiously. Though to others, nothing seemed different or out of ordinary, Fuji easily realized that there was something unusual about his friend's behavior. Eiji was talking excitedly and almost making no sense at all in its randomness. That was normal, Eiji spoke randomly often enough, and the only ones who usually listened and understand were Oishi and Fuji. But it was exactly the randomness that made Fuji realized there's something odd about him.

Eiji had been talking since the first class started. He talked about his toothpaste, his latest fight with his siblings, his pets and even the teachers. But not once did he mention anything about his date with Oishi the previous night. In fact he never once mentioned Oishi at all today.

And that was weird because Oishi was usually Eiji's favorite subject in conversation (or monologue, depending on the person around him). Also because Fuji knew how much Eiji had wanted that date in order to spend more time with his boyfriend. So the fact that Eiji didn't mention or even avoid mentioning Oishi, was an interesting fact.

Fuji's mind came up with many reasons why Eiji would do that. The worst possibility was that Oishi had hurt him, perhaps unintentionally, or perhaps not. Many scenarios to make Oishi pay for what he'd done occurred to Fuji (making him eat wasabi sushi, spreading evil gossip, handing out his email and phone number to his fan girls, or the most evil yet: slipping Aozu into his drink). But first he must know what truly happened to Eiji to decide the proper punishment.

However, before he had the chance to open his mouth and ask, Eiji interrupted him with a delighted cry.

"Oishi!"

For once, Eiji managed to refrain himself from jumping Oishi right then and there. Instead, the redhead just grin as his boyfriend approached him and Fuji. Apparently nothing was wrong between the love birds, and Fuji was perhaps just being oversensitive. But all this was lost to Fuji because he couldn't help staring at the person walking behind Oishi. Why was Tezuka here? Fuji's heart beat faster as he smiled, first at Oishi, then at Tezuka.

"Want to have lunch together?" Oishi asked his boyfriend.

Eiji's smile was enough to melt South Pole. "Of course! Fuji, come with us, nya!"

Fuji chuckled and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I don't want to disturb you two."

"No, you won't disturb us! Even Tezuka is coming. Right, Tezuka?"

Fuji turned to his captain. Tezuka looked back at him, his face unreadable as always. But Fuji could sense something beneath the mask. Discomfort and hopefulness. Did that mean Tezuka expected him to accompany him?

"Come on, Fuji!"

Oishi nodded in assurance. "It's all right."

Finally, with a gracefully shrug, Fuji agreed. "All right. Where should we go to?"

Eiji grinned and dragged him out of their classroom. Oishi and Tezuka followed closely behind, secretly exchanging a triumphant and relieved look.

* * *

Eiji led them to a vacant spot under a sakura tree. The flowers hadn't bloomed at this time of the year, but it provided a nice atmosphere, almost romantic even. Eiji and Oishi quickly got lost in their own world, teasing and whispering to each other as they exchanged the lunches.

Fuji sat in a respective distance from them, not wanting to interrupt their intimacy. But he sat across from them, wanting to observe the work of love between his friends. Tezuka had done the same, sitting next to him. And as soon as the tall boy seated himself next to Fuji, Fuji's heart raced.

From the corner of his eyes Fuji could see a glimpse of Tezuka's face and his graceful movement that Fuji believed rivaled his praised triple counters. His presence overwhelmed him; he was so near yet so far from reach. Fuji was all too conscious to little things like the rise and fall of Tezuka's chest as he breathed, the soft breathing, the soft scent of musk emanating from his body… Fuji wanted to be lost in Tezuka forever. He wanted to drown in his presence. And here, now, with Tezuka so close yet so far from him, he could dream, he allowed himself to dream. He dreamt about Tezuka's arms around him, holding him close; about Tezuka's hands all over him, discovering him; about Tezuka's lips over him, possessing him …

"I heard that you've been receiving odd emails lately." Tezuka suddenly said, rousing Fuji from his daydream.

Fuji hid his surprise and smiled. "Saa… It appeared to be so." he replied breezily. He picked up something from his bento box, barely noticing what it was as he was too busy focusing on Tezuka.

Tezuka looked at Fuji closely, ignoring the burst of soft giggle from the couple before him. "Does it disturb you?"

Fuji smiled wider to hide his pain. "Don't worry, buchou, it won't affect my performance in tennis."

"And what makes you think that's the only thing I'm concerned about?"

Surprised at the annoyance in Tezuka's voice, Fuji turned to him. He kept his smile even as Tezuka's light frown confused him. "If not my tennis ability, what else then?"

"Do you think that's the only way I see you as?"

"What else could I be to your eyes?"

"Fuji, you're not just a teammate or a rival to me."

Fuji's heart skipped a beat. He dared to cracked his eyes open just a bit. Hazel eyes locked onto blue. The usual seriousness was present, but there was something else that stirred beneath it; annoyance, desperation and… longing?

"Then what am I to you, Tezuka?" Fuji asked. His mouth suddenly dry, his heart suddenly thundered, his smile slowly fell to unmask him…

Tezuka seemed stunned and confused. He paused then repeated his words slowly. "You're not just a teammate or a rival."

Fuji nodded, waiting. His breathing stopped. That moment, Tezuka was his universe.

"Fuji, I…"

"Fujiko!" Suddenly a very loud cry split the air. "Oishi is so mean, nya!"

Eiji flung himself over Fuji, making it impossible for the brunette to not get involved and amend the lovers. Not just teammate and friend? What was he to Tezuka? What was Tezuka going to say? Could it be… No! But then what…?

Out of Fuji's sight Tezuka glanced at Eiji and nodded slightly in gratefulness and relief.

* * *

Tezuka never knew that waiting could make you fell this nervous. Not once, not even in when he was about to play Atobe had Tezuka felt like he wanted to flee from a situation this badly. But now waiting in this small restaurant, waiting for Yumiko to arrive, he couldn't help but wanting to bolt out of the place.

He sat tensely, a textbook laid open in front of him. He tried to appear normal by all accounts but failed miserably. Every now and then he would glance out of the window, clearly distracted. He could only find comfort in conjuring up ways to murder a group of girls staring at him and giggling madly a few tables away from him.

Perhaps his friends were right and he did get a kick from seeing (or imagining) others' sufferings. Making his teammates run laps indeed relieve some of his stress. But this stress were usually caused by said teammates own mistakes and trouble so he didn't really make them run laps for the sheer fun of it but merely to remind them the consequences of annoying the captain.

The moment one of the girls gathered enough courage and stood up from her chair, the bell on top of the restaurant's door clinked to signal the coming of a new customer. As he had done half a dozen times before, Tezuka glanced to the door. This time he was right. Eiji was ushering Yumiko into the restaurant. Tezuka immediately stood up to get their attentions and avoid the girl's attempt to approach him. Eiji saw him and pointed to him and led Yumiko to Tezuka's table. From the corner of his eyes Tezuka saw the girl sat back in disappointment and couldn't help but feel relieved.

"It's him. He wants to talk to you." Eiji said to Yumiko. Then he smiled to Tezuka encouragingly and left.

Tezuka waited until Yumiko sat before reclaiming his seat. The waitress came to take their orders and after taking the orders, left them to talk.

"So, Tezuka-kun, you want to talk to me?" Yumiko began conversationally but the searching look on her blue eyes made Tezuka panic just the slightest bit. He wondered if he had made a mistake.

"Yes." He answered.

"I thought it were Eiji who wants to speak to me. He implied there's something he wants to discuss about Shuusuke to me."

"There is something I'd like to discuss about Fuji."

Yumiko stilled. Her sharp blue eyes pierced into Tezuka's hazel eyes. She leaned back on her seat and said with the kind of deadly calmness Fuji sometimes used when displeased. "And it is…"

"I'm not sure if you've heard, but you probably have. Your brother has been receiving mysterious emails this past two weeks." Tezuka said softly.

"Aa. I know. There's nothing to be worried about, though. From what I can tell, he is enjoying those emails."

Enjoying? Did Fuji see this as a game? Tezuka pushed the worry away for the time being. "It's the sender of those letters that I want to talk about."

"Prince Charming? Do you know him, Tezuka-kun?" Yumiko asked. Curiosity and excitement lighted her eyes.

"Yes. I am Prince Charming."

Yumiko blinked blankly and then shook her head. "I'm sorry but can you say it again? I don't think I heard correctly."

"I _am_ Prince Charming."

Yumiko closed her eyes to process the information. Then she laughed softly. "I'm sorry, Tezuka-kun, but you don't strike me as someone who would…"

"Send love letters with rose in Fuji's shoe locker? Put a box of chocolate with a poem under sakura tree?" When Yumiko failed to say anything, Tezuka drew out several papers from his bag. "They are the poems I sent Fuji and his replies. Do you recognize them?"

Yumiko read the poems slowly, still in disbelieve. She recognized Fuji's poems and the ones from Prince Charming Fuji showed her. But the most important thing was that the poem wasn't the only thing that got printed. On the corner where the user's name was displayed was a very familiar nickname: Prince Charming.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Aa. But I don't think you called me here just to tell me this."

"You're right. I'm here to ask for your help."

Yumiko looked up from the papers curiously. Tezuka steeled himself to explain. "I've asked him to meet me."

"Yes. This weekend." Yumiko acknowledged the information.

"I and my friends decided that we couldn't do it on our own, so we decided to ask for your help."

"Your friends?"

"Oishi, Inui, Kaido, and Eiji."

Yumiko nodded to show that she recognized them. "What kind of help?"

"Decorating the house. We think it needs a romantic touch we can't provide."

Yumiko hummed thoughtfully then suddenly leaned forward to Tezuka. Her face was serious as she looked straight into Tezuka's eyes. "But first, I want to ask you something. Why do you do all this?"

Tezuka didn't hesitate to answer. He never blinked as he answered Yumiko's question. "I love him."

"Are your sure?"

"I love Fuji Shuusuke."

"Even though he is a male?"

"Yes."

"Why do you love him?"

Tezuka paused and shook his head. "I don't know."

"Because he is hot and sexually attractive?"

"Yes." He admitted. "Those are some of the reasons. But most of all I love him because he is Fuji Shuusuke."

"You've known him for about three years. You know that his character is far from flawless."

Tezuka nodded. "I know. I love him as he is. I love his talents, beauty and intelligence, but I also love his flaws. I never expect him to be perfect."

"You really love him." Yumiko posed it as both a question and a statement.

"I do. I love him with all my heart."

Yumiko stared at Tezuka some more. Then finally she leaned beck with a satisfied smile. "I'm glad I won't have to entrust my brother to a stranger who could've been a sexual predator."

"Nee-san…"

"I'll help you. Just promise me you'll treat Shuusuke right even if he rejects you." Not that she thought it'd ever happen. But from what she heard from her brother and from the way Tezuka acted, she had very strong notion that the two love birds hadn't realized that their feelings for each other weren't unreciprocated.

Tezuka's lips twitched slightly. "Yes, nee-san."

"So what have you prepared?"

Suddenly Tezuka realized that he hadn't prepared anything at all. All he had were concepts and theories and he planned to invite Fuji this weekend? He only had two days to prepare everything. Was it even enough time? Tezuka mentally cursed himself for rushing into making decision. He hadn't really calculated the time and just assumed that he could do everything within a span of five days. Where was the careful calculation that made him the captain of the tennis team twice? Tezuka shook his head hesitantly.

"Nothing?" Yumiko asked in surprise. "Weekend is only two days away and you haven't prepared anything?"

Tezuka cleared his throat but didn't try to defend himself there. He knew he was at fault. He should've prepared things earlier, though it wasn't really his fault that he had spent most of his saving for the dinner and was now left with a little more than half of his original saving amount.

"I never thought you could be so reckless. From what I heard you are a responsible person. "Yumiko admonished him. Then she sighed dramatically as if in exasperation. Tezuka recognized this technique from Fuji who some times did it to tease him about his responsibility and dedication as a captain. True enough, Yumiko looked up to him and smiled. "We should hurry up then. Show me the house."

* * *

Tezuka's head was still spinning with anxiety during morning practice the next day. He had taken Yumiko to the house the previous night. They entered the house with the key Inui had given him and immediately checked the place.

Yumiko was very excited to the point of being ecstatic. Just a few minutes in the house and she already made a long list of decorative items to buy. Tezuka quickly told her that he didn't have much money left to buy them when he saw the number of the items she wanted to buy. But the young woman would have none of it.

"Tezuka-kun, I'll do anything to make Shuusuke happy. And a dull, not-romantically-decorated house will not make him happy. I'll pay for them."

Once they solved that, Tezuka merely let her put whatever she wished onto the list. He listened quietly as she read the list and only spoke to tell her that they could borrow the sheets, pillow cases and such things from Kaido's uncle. She was so glad to hear that piece of information and put more to the list.

Honestly Tezuka was still unsure whether Yumiko's excitement was good or not. It certainly wasn't good hen she drove him home last night. Her excitement had apparently impaired her driving skill because Tezuka was sure the red lights tailing behind them last night weren't mobile Christmas tree. But Yumiko said that she had a night shift today and was going to prepare the house during the day. Tezuka, Inui, Kaido, Oishi and Ryoma had agreed to come after tennis practice to help.

Tezuka was so engrossed in planning his activity that he didn't realize Fuji had come to stand next to him on the courtside. When he realized this, Tezuka couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Had Fuji found out? Tezuka didn't dare acknowledging his friend's presence verbally in fear of the slip of tongue. Besides, he knew that Fuji knew from experience that Tezuka was always aware of others' presences around him.

"Horio has gotten better, ne? Do you think he'll make it as a regular to replace us?" Fuji began conversationally.

Tezuka didn't respond to this because he knew that it was only the beginning of something more serious. Again, fear gripped his heart. Had his cover been bluffed just a day before the promised day?

"Do you think he and Ryoma will ever be rivals? Like, perhaps, you and me?"

"Maybe." Tezuka answered quietly.

"But what was it that you said about our rivalry, Tezuka? You haven't finished what you said yesterday."

Tezuka blinked but didn't answer. He had almost admitted his feelings to Fuji yesterday. He was thankful of Oishi and Eiji's presences yesterday. They managed to distract Fuji and prevent him from asking Tezuka further. But now there was no one around to help Tezuka out of the situation. They were all busy practicing on the courts and couldn't simply abandon their matches in favor of helping him. Tezuka knew he was a lousy liar and wouldn't even dream of lying to Fuji, the tensai. But how should he answer his question now?

"Hmm. Tezuka?" Fuji implored softly.

"You are not just a teammate and rival." Tezuka repeated his words from yesterday.

"Then what am I?"

Finally Tezuka turned to Fuji. He saw that Fuji was facing him, looking at him closely with his beautiful blue eyes. Tezuka saw curiosity in those eyes and also something else that both darkened and lightened Fuji's eyes. Was it affection? Tezuka hoped so.

"Fuji." He began softly. Fuji's blue eyes sucked up his whole universe until there were only the two of them. Tezuka tried not to glance down to Fuji's pink lips but failed. He wondered how they'd taste like when he plundered them. Would they be as sweet as they looked? Would they resist him? Would they yield under the pressure of his lips? Did he really have to wait until tomorrow to find out? "I…"

"Buchou, Ryuzaki-sensei wants to talk to you."

Both teens turned to see Echizen smirk his infamous smirk behind them. Fuji swallowed thickly when he saw how Tezuka immediately took a step back, but still he forced himself to smile to Tezuka. His hands were clenched tightly into fists on his side as he spoke to Tezuka. "Seems like duty calls." He tried to joke.

Tezuka nodded slightly. "Excuse me."

Fuji turned back to the courts once Tezuka left. Grief and jealousy gripped his heart tightly. His eyes stung with unshed tears. Just as he wished Ryoma would leave him with his misery, the freshman came to stand beside him. Fuji held back his tears and sadness and smiled emptily.

"So… just out of curiosity, what were you talking about with buchou?" Ryoma asked.

Of course he'd want to know about their earlier conversation. Fuji bit his tongue against crying. He told himself not to hurt Ryoma. He told himself that strangling Ryoma would be so out of character of him. He told himself that there was Prince Charming waiting for him tomorrow. But the dark force of jealousy combined with his inner sadist won. He was going to let Ryoma have a taste of Fuji's source of pain, jealousy.

"Nothing much." Fuji said with his usual mysterious smile. "I asked Tezuka to finish what he tried to say yesterday."

"And what did he say to you, senpai?"

"That for him I'm not just a rival and a teammate."

"And you believe in him? Ryoma asked with a smirk. Now Fuji knew for sure that Ryoma had at least a suspicion that he had hidden feeling toward their captain.

"Tezuka never lies."

Ryoma shrugged indifferently. "Well, I do suppose that you two are _best_ _friends_"

Fuji tensed slightly beside the freshman. Before he could come up with a reply, however, he heard a shout from the court.

"C'mon, Echizen! It's time for our match!" Momoshiro shouted.

Ryoma pulled his cap down slightly. "Senpai." He excused himself.

Fuji watched his junior leave. His eyes opened and his smile crumbled. Best friend. So that's what Tezuka tried to tell him. Best friend. Of course. They were best friends…

Fuji closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't deny his disappointment and sadness. He couldn't deny feeling lost when he heard that. But in the long dark tunnel of despair he was in, he saw one glimpse of light in the end. Prince Charming.

TBC

Ugh. I hate some scenes in this chapter but I couldn't remember how they're supposed to be. Anyway I almost didn't upload this chapter because my computer couldn't recognize my external hardware which contain the file. So... I think there are, like, four more chapters to go. I want to send all the chapters at once but I think I like to torture you guys with suspense. Besides, my computer is being a 'beep' and I could barely send this one. Sorry...


	13. Revelation

A/N: This chapter still amuses me even now. There's a bit of Dream Pair which is weird because I usually couldn't bring myself to write or even think about Tezuka and Fuji with anyone else but each other. But then again, there's a first time for everything.

**Revelations**

"Move away a bit, will you! I can barely move here!"

"None of us can move right now."

"Fsshhh… if you'd stop moving around so much it'd be better, though."

"What did you say baka mamushi?!"

"There's a sixty percent that Momoshiro can't stand still in a cramped place."

"Senpai!"

"Now, now, guys…."

"Momo-senpai, can you stop moving so much? I keep hitting my head on the roof here."

"Sorry."

"Add thirty percent when Echizen is around."

"Senpai!"

Tezuka would give anything to make his friends run one hundred laps around Tokyo right now. And if not for the fact that here they were, cramped in Yumiko sedan, he would have done so an hour ago. Tezuka took a deep calming breath.

After practice all Seigaku regulars with the exceptions of Fuji and Eiji went to a certain meeting spot to wait for Fuji Yumiko. Eiji had wanted to come but Tezuka made him do a special mission to distract Fuji from being suspicious and following them.

So now here they were cramped together in Yumiko's tiny sedan which wasn't tiny at all at first glance but was able to scare a claustrophobic to death when you put seven boys into it. Now Tezuka was sitting on the passenger side beside Yumiko while his friends argued about their sitting arrangement behind him.

Inui was sitting on one corner with Kaido beside him. Momoshiro sat on the other side while Oishi and Kawamura put a safe distance between the two sophomores. Ryoma, the shortest and smallest one, was forced to sit on Momoshiro's lap. Even without the hyper Eiji, the space had already felt like closing in on them.

"Baka mamushi!"

"What did you say?"

"Maa…"

"There is an eighty percent chance…"

"Mada mada dane."

"Guys, can you keep it down a bit?"

"If you don't quiet down this very second, you'll walk the rest of the way to the house!"

Voices died down abruptly. For the time being at least.

"Sasuga na buchou." Ryoma snickered softly.

Yumiko chuckled. "It seems like you have your hands full, Tezuka-kun." She glanced at the others through the rear view mirror. "Sorry guys, I couldn't bring the SUV. It'll make Shuusuke suspicious."

"When will your work begin?" Tezuka asked.

"In about two hours. It's more than enough time to give brief instructions and head to the office."

"Instructions?" Oishi piped in softly, minding Tezuka's earlier threat.

"There are a few things to take care of. I'll call in sick tomorrow to give the final touches."

No one spoke again the rest of the way to the house. After a few minutes, they arrived in the house. With some difficulties, they managed to extract themselves from the car. Whatever complaints they might have, it died down when they caught the sight of the house bath in moonlight and lanterns.

Momoshiro whistled in awe. "Wow. Wish I had thought of that."

No one wanted to ask what that statement implied. But from the light ouch from Momo, they all could guess what it meant anyway.

"C'mon in. I'll show you around the house."

Yumiko had definitely outdone herself that day. The whole house had completely transformed from ordinary rest house into an ultimate love nest. Warm colors and low lightning made the atmosphere that much more intimate. Not to mention the lake view and the moonlight. If tomorrow turned out to be a great success, Tezuka would enjoy all these with Fuji all day _and_ night long. Tezuka tried not to droll at the prospect.

"I'll get the flowers tomorrow. I'm afraid they'd dry if I brought them now." Yumiko explained.

"That's alright." Tezuka said, still distracted by the appealing idea of spending a night here with Fuji.

Yumiko then instructed them to move several items, a task she couldn't do on her own. She also told them to help with the curtains and bedrooms. A bit of discussion with Inui followed, but the others was too busy wandering around the house to pay attention.

"Kawamura-kun, how about the food?" Yumiko asked.

"Eh? I've got the ingredients."

"Can you prepare them and store them in the refrigerator? I'll go to your house to take them tomorrow so that when you arrive here tomorrow, you can immediately start cooking."

"Alright."

"Tell your parents I'll come tomorrow. See you everyone!"

As soon as Yumiko left, all Seigaku regulars rushed to do the appointed chores. Momoshiro and Kaido were forced to work together under the surveillance of Inui. Kawamura busied himelf in the kitchen to prepare dessert for tomorrow and fix them all something to eat while Oishi, Tezuka, and Echizen prepared the bedrooms.

Being teenagers, within a little over an hour they had all sat down and complained about their growling stomachs. At times like this they couldn't be any happier to have a chef in the team. Whatever it was that Kawamura made from the groceries he bought while hurrying to meet Yumiko, it smelled and tasted like heaven. Soon they found themselves on the balcony that was built as a look-out to the lake, surrounding a table which Momo and Kaido brought out, demolishing Kawamura's dishes.

"Such romantic atmosphere." Echizen commented lightly.

Tezuka nodded in agreement. The silver moon was shining above them and on the clear, quiet lake, it was romantic indeed. The only thing missing was peace, courtesy of his very hungry friends.

"I surely hope it won't rain tomorrow." Oishi said, looking up to the sky.

"I'm sure Momo-senpai will be willing to move this table elsewhere where you can still see the view." Echizen said.

"Speaking of Momoshiro… I'm surprised you asked him to come, Tezuka. You didn't tell me that you've told him about all these."

"I didn't."

"Huh?"

Tezuka glared at Echizen. "I didn't tell Momoshiro because I figured that someone else would tell him."

Ryoma shrugged at the accusation though his face flushed slightly. "You can't really blame me. Besides, his strength is quite useful in this case."

"What did you tell him?" Oishi asked.

"Everything. We made some kind of bet."

"A bet?"

Echizen grinned. "About whether Fuji-senpai is going to reject buchou or not _and_ about whether buchou and Fuji-senpai will sleep together."

Tezuka scowled while Oishi burst out laughing. Echizen continued to grin to his captain. "I said aye, he said nay. Don't let me down buchou."

Right this very moment, Inui spoke up. "I'm sorry, Momoshiro. But there is a seventy five percent chance that Fuji will accept Tezuka and then sleep with him. I suggest you withdraw from the bet."

Silence.

Until…

"Echizen, Momoshiro, Inui, twenty laps around the lake. Now."

* * *

"Do you think I will like him, Eiji?"

"I thought you already have."

Fuji rolled onto his stomach and looked at Eiji who was sitting on the futon on the floor beside his bed. Eiji had asked for a sleepover that day, something which Fuji immediately agreed to. His sister had a night shift at work and he needed to express his uncertainty and nervousness. Eiji's offer was only welcomed at this moment.

"Yes. But what if he turned out to be someone I don't like?"

"You have someone you don't like?" Eiji asked, blinking in surprise and askance.

Echizen. That name immediately came to Fuji's mind. But he decided not to tell Eiji about his grudge to their junior. If Tezuka wanted to keep his relationship with Echizen a secret, then Fuji would respect his wish.

"No one in particular." Fuji said with a shake of his head. "What if he's not my type?"

"What's your type?"

"I don't know." Fuji shook his head again. "I like people like…"

Tezuka.

"Tezuka?"

Fuji nodded, sighing. "But I guess people like Tezuka don't usually like people like me, ne?"

"That's not true!" Eiji blurted out, not thinking. Realizing this, he stammered an excuse. "I mean, who doesn't like you?"

Fuji smiled a sweet but sad smile. "Thanks, Eiji. But I suppose some people don't."

"Give me an example, nya!"

"Well…"

"And before you come up with one of your rivals, they don't hate you! They're just being competitive, nya!"

Fuji chuckled. "I suppose you're right. But to say that no one hates me is too extreme, ne? Maybe there are people who hate me but don't show it openly."

Eiji sighed loudly. "I don't know, Fujiko. Your love story is so complex. It's so unlike mine and Oishi's."

Fuji's eyes twinkled mischievously at the mention of the vice captain. "So…" He started in conspiracy. "How far have you and Oishi gone?"

Eiji flushed and stammered. "Fujiko!"

"French kiss? Please tell me you two have kissed again since that time you confessed to him and kissed him."

"Of course we have, nya!" Eiji cried out indignantly. But Fuji noticed the slight hesitation in his voice.

"Really?" Fuji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Eiji sighed. "We have. It's just that… Oh, I don't know, Fuji!"

"Is there anything wrong between you and Oishi?" Fuji asked in concern.

Eiji looked up at him in distress. "It's alright but…"

"It's not alright if there's a 'but'."

The redhead sighed in despair. "He doesn't seem to like kissing me. We'll kiss a little bit…" Eiji fixed a stare to Fuji to show that when he said a little bit, it wasn't _that_ little. But it was enough to distress him. "Then he'll push me away! Mou! Maybe I'm a bad kisser."

Fuji's eyes glinted in mischief. "Why don't you show me?"

"Eh?"

"How you kiss him."

"But how?"

"Eiji." Fuji said while looking at his friend meaningfully. His smile grew wider when Eiji bushed hotly.

"Yada! I can't kiss you, nya!"

"Why not?" Fuji asked calmly. It was getting fun, teasing Eiji.

"Because… because I'm with Oishi! And because you're my friend, nya!"

"It's not like I'm interested in you in that way and want to take you from Oishi." Actually Fuji would definitely take Eiji if Oishi turned out to be rejecting Eiji for a no good reason and hurting him in the process. "I just want to help you tell whether you're a good kisser or not."

"Demo…" Eiji said hesitantly.

Fuji saw that he started to consider his offer. "Of course it's all up to you." Fuji said, not wanting to pressure his friend.

"Have you ever kissed before?"

"Aa." Fuji replied honestly.

"With whom? Was it a boy?"

"Yes, it's a boy. It's Saeki."

"Saeki?" Eiji's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"I'm never interested in girls, and neither is Saeki. We were just fooling around a bit. Nothing serious. We kissed a couple of times back then and then some whenever we meet."

"I didn't know that!"

"It doesn't matter. It's nothing special. Just reminiscing the old days. He has a boyfriend now. So what do you say?"

Eiji chewed on his bottom lip. "Promise you won't tell Oishi?"

Fuji smiled wider. "If you promise not to tell anyone about Saeki."

"Okay."

Fuji sat up and patted the bed beside him. Eiji sat there hesitantly, not facing Fuji. He jumped when Fuji spoke softly directly to his ear. "I won't tell anyone."

Slowly Eiji turned to face Fuji. He gulped when he saw glinting blue eyes staring at him through half open lids. He tensed when Fuji touched his arm lightly and leaned to him. Fuji's hypnotic eyes lulled Eiji to lean forward and close his eyes. He couldn't fight a sigh when Fuji's lips touched his.

Fuji's lips were sweet, soft and warm and they felt like heaven on his lips. Their kiss remained dry and closed-mouthed for a while as Fuji tried to calm Eiji's nerves. Then when Eiji seemed to have relaxed, Fuji's tongue flicked on his bottom lip, asking for entrance that Eiji gave after only a moment of hesitation.

Eiji groaned into his best friend's mouth as Fuji's tongue explored his warm cavern expertly. Fuji's tongue caressed the roof of Eiji's mouth gently and coaxed his tongue into dueling with his own. Eiji clutched Fuji's shirt as their kiss deepened. The redhead eagerly tried to kiss Fuji back while making lovely little muffled noises. But suddenly Fuji broke the kiss.

The tensai watched his flushed best friend pant harshly. His own breath only slightly quickened and he was still wearing his usual smile. "Oishi always stop before reaching that stage, ne?"

"He stops much earlier than that." Eiji answered after gaining enough breath to speak.

"And that gets you frustrated, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I want to… know." Eiji admitted.

Fuji smiled. Perhaps he wouldn't have to interfere with Oishi and Eiji's relationship at all. "You're a good kisser, Eiji. And very responsive. That's why Oishi stops. He doesn't want to hurt you."

"But I want it, nya!" Eiji cried out in dismay. "And I know he won't hurt me!"

"Then perhaps he doesn't know that."

"What do you mean?"

"Sex is a tricky thing. Oishi knows this and doesn't want to cause you any pain because of his inexperience." Of course Fuji didn't know whether Oishi was truly inexperienced or not. He'd just assume that he was.

"Have you ever…"

Fuji shook his head. "I was too young at that time with Saeki. And then…" he paused slightly. "And then there was Tezuka. I simply couldn't do it with anyone when all I could think about was him."

"And tomorrow… If you and Prince Charming click will you…"

"Maybe. It's a good way to get rid the false hope of ever being with Tezuka."

"You can't use sex for that! Besides, there's no way of telling whether Tezuka likes you or not!" Eiji exclaimed indignantly. This time he had the mind to reword the phrase so that it wouldn't blow his friend's plan. It wouldn't do to have Fuji thinking so badly of their kind captain after everything he had done for him.

"He doesn't –won't love me." Fuji said with a shake of his head.

"How would you know?"

"He's with Echizen."

"Nani?!"

"I saw them last week. They are dating."

"That's impossible! Echizen's with Momoshiro!"

Fuji's eyes widened in surprise. "Momoshiro?" He asked in disbelieve.

"No one knows yet, I think. They are very careful. Momoshiro's always after girls and ochibi is all about tennis. But I caught them making out at school one evening, nya!"

"At school?"

"Yes. Oishi had to do some projects and I accompanied him till evening. When we were about to go home, we heard some weird noises." Eiji paused to recall the evening. "Like moans… And Oishi thought someone might be in trouble and opened a door."

"Big mistake." Fuji concluded, his mind still reeled with the revelation.

"Yeah. There they were, Momo and Echizen… making out in a classroom." Eiji wasn't sure he wanted to describe how Momoshiro bent over Echizen who was only wearing his opened shirt, with his hand on Echizen's crotch, massaging the bulge there. Eiji also wasn't sure about admitting that he had never been so aroused in his whole life as when he witnessed when Echizen decided that he didn't care about having audiences and simply continued his tryst with Momoshiro. The walk home had been physically painful for Eiji then.

"Ryoma can't be with Tezuka. Period."

Fuji gaped. But then... but then what was that? What about that time? If Tezuka wasn't with Echizen then that meant… he had a chance with Tezuka, right? Then what about Prince Charming? What should he do now?

"Fuji?" Eiji asked, seeing Fuji's troubled expression.

"I'm alright, Eiji. It's just that I'm not so sure anymore." Fuji confessed.

"About what?"

"Everything. Prince Charming, especially."

"You don't know whether you want to see Prince Charming anymore?"

"I have this feeling that he's a really nice guy and I've started to like him, too. But I still can't get over Tezuka. Prince Charming's appearance helped to distract me, but I still can't. Before, I thought there's no hope and I truly gave up the idea of ever being with Tezuka. But now that I know this…" Fuji shook his head ruefully. "I think coming to this rendezvous while thinking about the open possibility with Tezuka was unfair for Prince Charming."

Eiji didn't know whether he had made a mistake by telling Fuji about Echizen and Momoshiro or not. It had apparently brought two opposite effect. It cleared up Fuji's suspicions of Tezuka's relationship with Echizen. But now he was also unsure about coming to the rendezvous. Tezuka had put a lot of effort into making the rendezvous special and would surely be very disappointed if Fuji didn't come.

"But you can't back out on this! You've promise Prince Charming. You can't let him down after all he'd done for you." Eiji said.

"I know." Fuji sighed.

"Tell him. Tell Price Charming. At least give him a chance. Maybe he's really the one!"

"Eiji…"

"You must go, Fuji. Give him a chance! Give the two of you a chance!"


	14. This is the Time!

A/N: Hmm, important notice by the end of the story. It's a good kind of notice though.

Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine.

**This is The Time!**

When the promised day arrived, Fuji and Tezuka were both bundles of nerves. They opted to stay in their own classroom to avoid meeting each other and changed their minds. Their respective best friends were in charge of lifting their spirits and assuring them about the rendezvous as well as making sure they wouldn't attempt to flee and avoid the situation.

"It's going to be awesome. It's all right, Tezuka."

"… I hope so."

Oishi shook his head in desperation.

Meanwhile, in Fuji's classroom…

"The rendezvous will be super! I just know it!"

"Saa na…"

Eiji rolled his eyes.

The moment the bell rang to signal the end of the school, neither boy knew whether to linger on their seats or bolt out of the classroom. Their best friends made the choice for them, though. They were quickly dragged out of the school grounds to different directions. Fuji was forcefully dragged to his house, while Tezuka to the house with Oishi, Inui, Kaido, Momoshiro and Kawamura.

"Hurry up! You must get ready, nya!" Eiji ordered as he pushed Fuji into his house, "Take a bath. A very long _thorough_ bath."

"Maybe I should rest for a while…"

"No! Look Yumiko-neesan even left a message for you here. Take a bath and do not let _any_ spot untouched. It's officially an order, nya!"

"What's going on in here?"

Fuji and Eiji turned to see Yuuta standing by the door. Apparently he just arrived from St. Rudolph dorm because he was carrying a large bag. Fuji saw this as an opportunity to try to escape the awkward situation.

"Okaerinasai, Yuuta. Should I prepare food for you?"

"No! Fuji, just take a bath, will you!"

"Snacks, Yuuta?"

"Fuji!"

"Something to drink? A massage?"

Soon, Eiji had enough and dragged Fuji to the bathroom and locked him in it. Yuuta watched all this quietly with a mixture of horror and amusement on his face.

"What's going on in here?" He asked the redhead.

"Fuji is going on a date, nya. So he must prepare."

"A date?" Yuuta asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Probably he won't be back tonight."

"He'll spend a night with a girl?" Yuuta asked incredulously, his eyes widening in surprise. Wasn't Fuji underage for this stuff?

"I didn't say it's a girl." Eiji replied cheekily.

"Aniki's going to spend a night with a guy?!" Yuuta's eyes were as wide as saucers now.

"Eiji!" Fuji reprimanded his friend from inside the bathroom.

"Who is it?" Yuuta asked, ignoring Fuji.

Eiji smiled mischievously. "He hasn't known yet."

"Aniki's going to spend a night with an unknown guy?!" Gods, he's going to die of stroke at young age at this rate.

"Fuji is going to be okay, Yuuta-kun. Now why don't we prepare Fuji's clothes, nya? We'll play dress up with Fuji!"

* * *

"I'm done, Oishi. Let me out of here."

"You've only taken a bath for ten minutes. Yumiko-neesan said wash thoroughly."

"I've washed myself thoroughly."

Oishi paused to listen to something Yumiko said from one of the bedrooms. He grinned as he repeated it for Tezuka. "Yumiko-neesan said that if you don't spend at least half on hour bathing, she'll make me bath you."

"And will you do that?" Tezuka asked warily from the bathroom.

"Or, she could bathe you herself. Your choice."

Oishi grinned in victory at the sound of running water from the bathroom. Right now, everyone was busy all around the house. Kawamura was cooking in the kitchen with the assistance of Kaido. Inui and Momoshiro who were banned from the kitchen were doing something in the master bedroom. Yumiko was moving from room to room to make certain everything was perfect with the help of a grumpy looking Echizen. Oishi was assigned to guard the bathroom as Tezuka bathe. Everyone was so excited in making tonight a night to remember for Tezuka and Fuji.

Exactly thirty minutes later, Tezuka knocked on the door. "Can I get out now?"

Oishi grinned wider as he unlocked the door. "Momoshiro and Inui have been preparing something in the master bedroom." He informed Tezuka. He smiled in satisfaction when Tezuka obediently followed him to the master bedroom.

The glinting of Inui's glasses and Momoshiro's grin greeted him immediately after Tezuka entered the bedroom. Much to his horror, many pieces of clothing were scattered on the floor, some of them he never dreamt of wearing. There were what seemed to be very tight leather pants, fishnet shirts, very thin shirts that wouldn't cover anything. They couldn't possibly ask him to wear such clothes, could they?

"We had a long argument but eventually decided on this." Momoshiro said as he thrust some pieces of clothing to Tezuka's hands. Oishi and Inui immediately ushered him to the bathroom connected to the master bedroom to wear the clothes. When Tezuka had finished changing, he came out of the bathroom and showed the result to his friends. They looked satisfied and astounded even. He took it as a good sign that he was looking especially good this evening.

"I've told you he'll look great in that." Momoshiro told Inui.

Tezuka was wearing a black suit jacket with laces adorning the collar, the part where the buttons and buttonholes are usually located, and the cuffs of each hand. And inside the suit, he wore a pristine white shirt. He was actually dressed very simply, but with his cool demeanor, he managed to look extraordinarily gorgeous in it. Tezuka even personally thought that he only needed a sword to complete the Prince Charming persona.

"You've used the perfume?" Inui asked. "A suited perfume will enhance your chance by five percent."

Tezuka nodded. The perfume Inui gave him was quite nice. He rather liked the musky scent of it, yet it also had some sweet smell to it that he considered suited the romantic arrangement.

Right then, Yumiko burst into the room, appearing mussed but excited as hell. She was reading a long to-do list she had made without even paying attention to the person in the room. "The food is ready. All the rooms had been prepared and cleaned. Everything has been checked and all seems to work in order. I've told my friend to pick Shuusuke up at six o'clock, meaning that we still have more than half an hour. Overall everything's going just fine. Now are you… Oh my God, Tezuka!" Yumiko stopped ranting and stared at Prince Charming who truly looked like a harming Prince now. "I don't think Shuusuke will be able to reject you when you're in this get up. But in case he does, you know my number." She said with a flirtatious wink.

Tezuka blinked as his friends guffawed. Well, at least he got an approval from Yumiko. That must mean something good… right? He surely hoped so…

* * *

"Are you sure I should wear it like this, Eiji?"

"Sure! You wear it like this all the time, anyway."

"I don't know about this time…"

"You look hot! Prince Charming won't be able to leave you alone!"

"That's exactly the problem…"

Eiji had forced Fuji into a white shirt with many golden Chinese style buttons. The shirt was only half buttoned, exposing Fuji's milky skin beneath. To draw attention to his chest, he wore a necklace with a golden pendant. Then above the shirt, he put on a black suit jacket. He also put on a plain jeans trouser because he thought that his appearance was too extravagant. Even Fuji thought that he looked delicious enough to eat.

"You have to look your best, nya! Prince Charming has made a lot of efforts for you. You have to look your best for him in return!"

Though Fuji actually didn't really mind about going to the rendezvous that much, he was uneasy with Eiji's and his sister's attempts to get him laid with Prince Charming. Last time he checked, he only agreed to try to like him and give him a chance. There was no need to rush to the sex part.

"And to occupy you until six o'clock, Yumiko-nee-chan told me to give this to you."

Fuji took the bundle of papers Eiji offered curiously. The first page was a 'hope this'll be useful' note from his sister. His suspicious was piqued when he read the pink, bold letters that filled the next page.

"Guide to Love?" Fuji asked his best friend who sat down next to him to read it with him.

"Is there such a thing?"

Fuji shrugged and flipped the page. His eyes shot open when he read the title to the page, Guide to Oral Sex. As the title says, the page was detailing the act explicitly. A smirk crawled into Fuji's face while beside him, Eiji was blushing to the root of his hair. He read the instructions briefly, before turning page. How to do Anal Sex. Hmm. Next page. A save Bondage. Now that's what he called fun. Perhaps his sister did have a point this time.

* * *

"Just sit still right there. I don't want you to smell like sweat during the date!!" Yumiko ordered Tezuka.

Tezuka glared at his snickering friends but didn't have any chance to order them to run laps because Yumiko shoved him a bundle of papers. He looked at her questioningly.

"Read it and don't bother yourself with our activity!"

His eyebrow twitched when he read the title. Guide to Love? What did that suppose to mean? Tezuka wanted to ask Yumiko but the young woman had already left with his friends to finish their works. Tezuka sighed in resignation and flipped the page.

There, he paused.

Guide to Oral Sex?! What the… But despite himself, Tezuka still read some of the points. His face might not show it, but he was actually very shocked as well as embarrassed as he read point after point of the page. Half way through the page, his cheeks were tinted with slight pink. Did he really have to do that? He was only fifteen!

Of course Inui was fifteen too and he had already done it (or so Tezuka gathered from what he heard last weekend) with Kaido who was only fourteen years old. And what about Ryoma? The boy was only twelve! And yet Tezuka had heard more than in one occasion him and Momoshiro making out. Even Oishi and Eiji had seemed to done it.

He didn't know about Kawamura and he certainly hoped that Fuji hadn't. But one thing was for sure. Tezuka had never even kissed anyone before. And here Yumiko gave him guide to sex?! The furthest sexual act he'd committed was jerking off in the bathroom and that one time he visited a porn site. He couldn't believe Yumiko expected him to have sex with Fuji now.

Though to be honest he wouldn't really mind. Fuji had occupied his wet dreams and sexual fantasies ever since they knew each other. It would surely be nice to have them come true. Hesitantly, Tezuka flipped the page.

Fighting against his blush, Tezuka braced himself to read the page that was titled 'How to Do Anal Sex". As the title says, the page was detailing the sexual act and reading it was enough to make Tezuka squirmed uncomfortably on his seat. After gaining some control over his body reaction, he flipped the page again.

Gods, this was even worse. The page contained very graphic images of positions in sex. Beneath each image was explanation of how to perform it and the kind of sensation it inflicted. Tezuka was sure his face was as red as a tomato right now, if not even redder. The page was appropriately titled The Gay Kamasutra. He didn't even want to know if such thing truly existed.

He should've stopped now if only for the sake of his sanity and dignity. But blushingly Tezuka admitted that he didn't want to.

* * *

The doorbell of Fuji's house rang at precisely six o'clock in the evening. Eiji jumped from the couch from both surprise and excitement. Fuji slowly put down the papers the two had been so engrossed in earlier onto the coffee table. This was the time!

"It's time!" Eiji exclaimed excitedly and went to open the door.

Fuji smiled despite feeling nervous inside. Hearing the commotion, Yuuta went down from his room on the second floor to open the door but saw a tense-looking Fuji instead. Remembering what Eiji said earlier about Fuji's plan for the night, he decided to ask his brother for confirmation.

"Aniki?"

"Yes, Yuuta?" Fuji smiled a little too widely.

Yuuta blinked. "Er, I'm just wondering … are you really going on a date? Not that I care of course." He added hastily.

Fuji nodded. "Yes, I am.'

"With a guy?"

Fuji nodded again. "I'm afraid so."

"And you're going to spend the night with him?" Now Yuuta sounded just a little too horrified for his own liking.

"Ah… that part hasn't been determined yet."

"Fuji, hurry up! Your golden carriage is waiting!" Eiji yelled from the front door.

"That's my cue to leave. Ja itekimasu, Yuuta."

Stunned, Yuuta followed his brother to the front door wordlessly. Outside the gate was a sleek black car and opening the car door was a man dressed in a black suit. Fuji waved at them before entering the car but only Eiji waved back. Yuuta and the redhead stood quietly next to each other until the sound of the car's engine disappeared.

"Now I have to go too, nya!" Eiji said. "See you, Yuuta-kun."

To his utter disbelieve and horror Yuuta found himself stopping Eiji and asked. "Wait. Aniki… he's going to be fine… right?"

"I'm sure he'll be okay. But I expect him to be sore tomorrow. Good night, Yuuta!" Eiji said cheekily. Those print out Yumiko gave had been eye-opening to him. He'd probably ask for a copy later. But now he needed to find his boyfriend to make up for their lost quality time together.

Yuuta stared at the redhead in horror until he disappeared into the night.

* * *

"It's time everyone!" Yumiko called out. "My friend said he's already at my house."

Everyone gathered around their stern-looking-but-very-nervous captain Tezuka. The house was already in a perfect condition or so Yumiko had declared five minutes ago before she started to pace around the living room grumbling about how time seems to move very slowly when one's waiting for something good. Now Tezuka only had about twenty minutes before Fuji arrived and running away was the last thing in his mind. He didn't even think he could move at this time, paralyzed by anxiety as he was.

Oishi gave him a friendly slap on the back and smiled at him encouragingly. Yumiko asked Inui a long list of questions about the preparation and ignored him almost completely. Momoshiro grinned at him widely and beside him Kaido stared at him supportively (or so he thought. Kaido wasn't hissing and he took it as a good supportive sign). Standing close to Momoshiro, Echizen gave him an amused smirk. Overall they were all very supportive to him. Tezuka couldn't help but feel more at ease. Kawamura appeared from the kitchen just as Yumiko finished interrogating Inui.

"I've prepared the dinner in the balcony. There are some leftovers in the fridge. Just heat it up when you and Fuji want to eat tomorrow." Kawamura turned red to hear his own words.

"Well. Good luck, Tezuka." Oishi said. "With all these…" He gestured to the room. "I don't think he could refuse."

"Good thing you've gathered your courage after all this time. But still… mada mada dane, buchou."

"Sorry about my bet with Echizen. Good luck, buchou!"

"Fssh… Good luck, buchou."

"There is almost a hundred percent chance that he'll accept you to be his boyfriend. I'll be very surprise if he rejects you."

"Good luck. And remember; if he rejects you, you know where to find me."

Some of them didn't really sound supportive but he still thought that that was their ways of encouraging him. He bowed to them politely. "Arigato, minna-san."

They smiled back to him and left. Yumiko and Inui lingered behind after the rest of them leave the house. Tezuka used this chance to hand back the print out that Yumiko gave him earlier.

"Thank you nee-san. That's very enlightening."

Yumiko giggled. "I hope you'll practice some of them. I must warn you that Shuusuke won't settle for anything ordinary. I hope it gives you some references."

"It does." Tezuka admitted.

Yumiko laughed cheekily. "Oh, I hope you won't call me unless to spread the good news. Good luck, Tezuka."

"Good luck, buchou." Inui said with a nod. They turned to leave, but then Inui paused and turned back to Tezuka. "If you need anything, it'll be in the bedside drawer."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at the statement. But before he could ask Inui, Yumiko decided to give another final word also.

"Oh, and Tezuka?"

"Yes, nee-san?"

"I want my brother back tomorrow evening, no sooner and no later, please. You still have school next Monday."

For the lack of better response, Tezuka smiled slightly. "I'll keep that in mind, nee-san. Thank you."

* * *

Fuji tried to think of a proper rejection on the way to the rendezvous. It wasn't like he had never rejected anyone because he had, many times before. But Prince Charming wasn't one of his ditzy fan girls. This was a person who seriously wanted to start a relationship with him. This was a person who was willing to sacrifice his time and money for him. This was a person who had put all his efforts into pleasing him. Fuji could be sadistic at times, but this wasn't the time for him to be sadistic at all.

Sadistic as he was, Fuji didn't want to play with matters of the heart. He had experienced the pain of not knowing his real position in his beloved's heart and he didn't want anyone to feel it, especially someone who had been so kind to him.

Did he really have to reject Prince Charming, though? He remembered what Eiji said before: _give the two of you a chance_. Well, Fuji had given Prince Charming a chance. First by responding his emails and now by coming to the rendezvous. This far Fuji decided that he kind of like him. He seemed to be a decent person. Like a romantic Tezuka.

He sighed. And of course there was the issue of Tezuka. Fuji really couldn't get over him no matter how hard he tried. Because for Fuji, when he chose someone, that would be it. He would give that person his heart wholly. He couldn't do it right now with Prince Charming. Not when he constantly thought of Tezuka. He wondered just how big his chance with Tezuka was, even without Echizen as the obstacle between them. Micro sized, he guessed.

Of course there was still a chance that he might like Prince Charming. That's the whole point of this rendezvous; to find out whether he'd still like Prince Charming after meeting him in person and comparing him to the person he seemed to be in his emails. Fuji wasn't sure whether to hope that he turned out to be a total jerk unlike what he initially thought so that he could reject him and continue to moon over Tezuka, or to hope that Price Charming was indeed a charming prince.

The car came to a halt before Fuji could make a decision. Outside was the house in the picture Prince Charming sent him. Fuji couldn't help but felt awed by the romantic atmosphere surround the house. The lanterns, peaceful lake and the silver moonlight made everything so romantic, a perfect place for love meeting.

The driver opened the door for him and Fuji stepped out of the car.

Tezuka was slightly fidgeting on the couch when he heard the sound of the stopping car. He stood up, taking slow calming breath. For the past few minutes he had been preparing himself for any possible response from Fuji. He didn't think he'd ever truly be ready for it, though. Either it's positive of negative response; he still thought he would never be prepared for it. He took a single rose stem left by Yumiko to give to Fuji and waited in the living room where Fuji could see him when he entered through the front door.

The door opened and Tezuka said one final pray.

Fuji entered the house.

Silence.

Tezuka held his breath.

Finally…

"… Tezuka?" Fuji breathed.

TBC

A/N: Mwahaha... major cliffhanger there, I know. Before you decide to hunt me down for my head here's the important notice. The next post will be the last one and it'll be a double release. So I need you to stroke my ego twice more. R&R away, people!


	15. Love Beneath the Moonlight

Enjoy!

**Love beneath the Moonlight**

"… Tezuka?" Fuji breathed.

"Good evening, Fuji."

Seeing that Fuji wasn't inclined to move from his spot near the door, Tezuka went to him. He walked slowly, giving Fuji the chance to back off if he wanted to. Tezuka fervently hoped he didn't want to.

Tezuka stood waiting in front of Fuji, looking down into Fuji's eyes. Instead of putting on the usual closed-eyed smile or the scary seriousness, Fuji looked astounded, confused but (he hoped he saw it right) happy. Tezuka allowed himself to smile a nervous smile. Maybe he had some hope after all. He handed Fuji the rose, which the tensai took quietly.

"… you are…"

"I am Prince Charming."

Fuji blinked. "The poems." He finally said. "Rose, chocolate… and all these…"

"It might be out of character of me." Tezuka admitted. "But I did it all for you."

"For me?"

"For you." Tezuka confirmed.

"Why?"

"_From far away I have watched_/ _for many years I have wondered/ what it would take to make you see_/ _that somewhere, waiting for you, is me_." Tezuka recited is first e-mail.

Fuji's eyes widened slightly to hear the poem. He was sure he didn't show that one to anyone. If Tezuka knew about it then it only meant one thing. Tezuka is the creator of that poem. He is the Prince Charming. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't know what to say or what to do." Tezuka admitted. "It took me so long to realize and then to gather my courage. I've liked you ever since I met you in our first year. I thought that it was mere interest in your ability, that I just want to be your friend, your rival, your companion. It took me you're leaving Seigaku to realize that I'm not content just having you beside me during matches. I am not content to be viewed only as an opponent, a rival by you. I want you to really see me as I am. I want you to be with me. I need you to be with me."

In different occasions Fuji would probably tease Tezuka about delivering the longest speech in his life. But this wasn't time to joke. "Why me?" Fuji asked softly.

Tezuka smiled lovingly to Fuji. "What's not to love about you?" His smile got slightly wider to see Fuji's eyes widen in shock. "You're beautiful. More beautiful than any girl I've ever seen. You're smart. You're the best tennis player I've ever played against. And most of all, because you're you, Fuji Shuusuke."

Tears brimmed Fuji's eyes and he ducked his head to hide it. And to think he had doubted him all this time!

"I've been waiting to hear you say that for so long. I thought I would never hear it from you." He laughed shakily, then looked up to Tezuka with the most beautiful smile the taller boy had ever seen. "I once doubted our chance to be together but now I doubt my own sanity for ever doubting it."

Was that it? He wasn't rejected? Warmth spread out in Tezuka's chest. He reached out to caress Fuji's cheek, something he had refrained himself from doing for a very long time. His eyes soften at the love in Fuji's eyes. He leaned down to kiss Fuji's forehead lovingly.

"I love you." He whispered against Fuji's forehead.

They moved closer to embrace each other, relishing the warmth that they had been denied of them for so long. The warmth of love.

"We should thank our friends after this." Fuji chuckled softly against Tezuka's chest.

Tezuka blinked and pulled away. "You've known?"

Fuji smiled comfortingly to his lover. "No. But you couldn't possibly do all this by yourself. You'll need some assistance. Besides, Eiji told me you've kept Oishi busy the past few days."

"I did ask for everyone's help. I want this rendezvous to be perfect. I even ask for your sister's help."

"Yumiko-nee-chan? That should explain her weird behavior lately."

"Are you satisfied with what we did?"

"Can't really tell. I haven't seen it all. You should show me around the house after dinner. We can't let Taka-san's food get too cold."

Tezuka smiled and gave Fuji's forehead another light kiss. Then he led his lover to the dining area which his friends had prepared in the balcony. The place was only lighted by several candles, and sweet scent of roses wafted the air from the rose petal scattered on the floor. Fuji could hear soft romantic song playing in the background, heightening the romantic atmosphere. Fuji looked at Tezuka who expected him to comment about the setting. He answered the unasked question with a light kiss on Tezuka's cheek.

Fuji let Tezuka served him dinner. He honestly would rather have someone serving them so that he could spend more time with his new lover. But knowing Tezuka, the boy had probably asked for complete and total privacy and refused any notion of the presence of another, no matter for what purpose. Fuji also had no complaint being pampered by the person he thought was well beyond his reach. Besides, he was too busy enjoying the wonderful meal Kawamura provided. He most definitely didn't regret telling Kawamura about his liking to Cajun cuisine. The chef-to-be had outdone himself making their dinner. Perhaps he should consider opening a Cajun restaurant instead of inheriting the sushi restaurant.

The meal began with crab dip as appetizer, followed by gumbo and salad. For the main course, Tezuka had chosen a classic chicken and sausage jambalaya. And knowing his love for apples, the dessert was carefully chosen to be apple-based, apple crisp.

"Tezuka?" Fuji called out after they had finished dessert.

"Hmm?"

"Shall we dance?"

Tezuka hesitated but then decided that the atmosphere was too romantic to pass the offer. So he nodded with a smile.

They swayed to the music while enjoying the nearness of each other. They gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. Eyes are after all windows to the soul. There is no better way to express what they really felt than looking into each other's eyes.

Tezuka kissed Fuji's forehead again, a symbol of deep affection. Then he slid his lips to Fuji's temple and then cheek. He paused to look at Fuji's half open lids. He couldn't decipher how he had overlooked the love in Fuji's eyes. It's always there all along and yet he had doubted its existence. Tezuka leaned down slowly as their dance came to an end. When their lips touched for the very first time, sparks exploded in his heart, in his brain, behind his eyes, everywhere. Fuji's soft, full lips welcomed the sensation as Tezuka kissed him.

Fuji could tell that this was Tezuka's first kiss from the way he kissed him uncertainly. He decided to be patient and let Tezuka figure out what he wanted. His patience was rewarded when Tezuka's tongue touched his bottom lip to ask for entrance. With a slight smile, Fuji allowed him access to his mouth gladly.

The first touches of Tezuka's tongue were hesitant, but he soon gained more confidence. He explored Fuji's warm cavern gently, marking Fuji's soft pallet with soft caresses. But the gentleness was slowly being replaced by passion. Fuji hummed in surprise when Tezuka kissed him hotly. He clutched Tezuka's shirt for leverage as Tezuka deep throated him. The taller boy's hand slowly descended to his ass and squeezed one of his ass cheeks rhythmically. Fuji moaned helplessly into Tezuka's mouth as the bespectacled boy slid his knee between his thighs and proceeded to grind his leg against Fuji's growing arousal.

Fuji kissed back just as passionately. He mewled desperately when Tezuka broke their kiss to rain kisses and marked his neck and chest, taking an advantage over Fuji's choice of clothing. Not one to be outdone easily, Fuji slid his hand into Tezuka's shirt. He twisted and tweaked Tezuka's nipples, thinking how he wanted to bathe those nubs with his tongue and how he wished to cover that soft but strong chest with kisses. The image that he conjured in his mind made him moaned out loud. He couldn't wait anymore. Regretfully, Fuji pushed his lover away.

Tezuka looked at him questioningly, wondering if he had done something wrong. But Fuji smiled and caressed his cheeks affectionately to drive away his doubts. He thought Tezuka looked so gorgeous with his lips swollen, flushing and panting from just one kiss. But he kept the thought to himself. Right now there was more urgent matter to take care of.

"You've done this before?" Fuji asked between his heavy breathing.

Tezuka shook his head. "No. But your sister has enlightened me of what to do."

"Ah, she gave you the paper also." He paused to smile seductively at Tezuka. "I'd like to continue. But not here. Take me inside."

Tezuka gulped but nodded. He released Fuji and led him inside.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Tezuka and Fuji, their friends decided not to give them total privacy. Eiji arrived just several minutes after Fuji did and found Oishi waiting for him in the side of the small road leading to the house. The redhead excitedly jumped from the taxi and went to his boyfriend who led him to the woods to meet their friends.

Behind the bushes around the lake they found Yumiko, Echizen, Momoshiro, Kaido, Inui, and Kawamura. From there they could see the balcony where Tezuka and Fuji were supposed to have dinner and some part of the living room. In other words, it was the perfect spot for a little peeping tom. Yumiko, Momoshiro, and Inui were using binoculars they had prepared especially for the occasion to watch the couple, so excited to see the progress as they were. Echizen only looked at the house in boredom while playing with his binocular, Kaido didn't seem to care while Kawamura was blushing on the corner.

"How did it go?" Eiji whispered.

"Quite well, I'd say. It seems like they're already having dinner."

"And they kept glancing at each other. How cute!" Yumiko gushed.

"Really? I want to see, nya!"

Oishi handed his boyfriend a spare binocular he had brought with him. The redhead took it and quickly joined Inui, Momoshiro and Yumiko in their Tezuka-and-Fuji watching. The vice captain shook his head in amusement.

"Perhaps we should give them privacy." Kawamura suggested timidly.

"C'mon Taka-san. That's no fun! Besides, we should make sure everything went well for the both of them, right?" Momoshiro whispered excitedly, never once taking his eyes of the couples on the balcony.

"Mada mada dane."

"Fsshh… This is so boring."

"Just wait for a while, Kaido. I have to make certain about Tezuka's ability when it comes to romance."

"Oh, look! They're dancing!" Eiji exclaimed in hushed excitement.

"They are?" Oishi rushed to use his binocular to see. "They are."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Yumiko squealed.

"I think it's time for us to leave…"

"I agree with Kawamura-senpai."

"Buchou's quite a dancer." Echizen commented.

"Perhaps he had taken lessons before. I have to make a research on this."

"Guys…"

"I should agree with them this time, Taka-san. Just wait a bit." Oishi whispered to his friend.

Silence.

Until…

"They kiss." Eiji announced in shock.

"W-what?" Now Kawamura struggled to use his binocular.

"Oh. My. God." Oishi muttered.

"Buchou is…"

"Kissing Fuji, Kaido. And now his making out with him."

"He can't kiss Fuji-senpai! I'll loose the bet!"

"Now he's humping him." Echizen said with a smirk. "Looks like you'll loose the bet, senpai."

"That's so hot." Yumiko gushed.

Pause. A very long pause.

"They finally went inside." Kawamura said in shock. "I can't believe I just saw that."

"It's like watching gay porn. Only one of the stars is my brother. I don't know what to feel about it."

"Oishi?"

"Yes?"

"I told the taxi to wait. Can you accompany me home? I want to be home in time to see my family off to a relative's house."

Pause. "Sure."

"Kaido, we need to practice on the Romeo Juliet drama. Can we do it in your house?"

"Yes, senpai."

"Your loss."

"The bet was canceled!"

"No, it wasn't. And you've promised if you lost…" A wicked but positively lustful gleam crossed Echizen's golden eyes. Momoshiro felt a thrill of anticipation ran down his body.

"Alright. Nee-chan, can we go now?"

TBC

I changed a word from the original version. Next is the final chapter. R&R still very much appreciated.


	16. The Happy Ending

The Happy Ending

A/N: Before you decide to kill me after seeing how short this chapter seems to be, I will explain. It's not this short originally. But this chapter is filled with smut so that I can't post the full version. I have the link to my LJ page in my profile if you want to (and I know you want to!) read the extended and uncensored version.

Final Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine.

**The Happy Ending**

Needless to say, Fuji stayed the night. And that first time led to many more love making between them.

Tezuka had wanted to keep it down. Honest. But his teenage hormones didn't agree with him. Especially after walking in on Fuji, finger fucking himself on the bathroom the morning after. Fuji was probably only cleaning himself off Tezuka's essence, but it was an arousing sight nonetheless. Next thing they knew, Tezuka was pinning Fuji against the shower wall while pounding into him madly.

It didn't stop there. One could say that they had fucked on every surface in the house, flat or otherwise, in any position they could recall from Yumiko's very useful 'Guide of Love'. For example, the supposedly innocent breakfast ended up with Fuji being on Tezuka's lap, riding him in abandon. Washing the dishes ended up with Tezuka fucking Fuji on the kitchen counter with the help of the very useful whipped cream and chocolate sauce. They did it on the wall, in the Jacuzzi and on the sofa among many other places they found themselves in. Tezuka was suspicious that Fuji put Viagra in their breakfast that morning.

That wasn't it all. After finding out the contents of the bedside drawer, Fuji asked Tezuka to do what he dreaded to do. But still, Tezuka obeyed his lover with little complaints anyway. Tying Fuji to the railing on the balcony and fucking him on the broad daylight in the open space was okay. Blindfolding Fuji was okay. Hell, even shoving a vibrator up Fuji ass was okay for him to do. Tezuka even allowed Fuji to try some of these stuffs on him. He did get a bit hesitant when Fuji asked for role playing. Tezuka was convinced shortly anyways. He could never resist the tempting offer of being inside Fuji.

They embraced each other wordlessly, Fuji a purring and content presence beside Tezuka. Tezuka couldn't believe they did all that in one day. Yesterday they were innocents (or as innocent as Fuji could be) virgins. And now they're practicing Kamasutra like professionals. It's scary what the combination of a genius lover and teenage hormones do to you.

* * *

"Did I hurt you?" Tezuka asked, kissing Fuji's forehead.

"No. I'm a bit sore, though."

"I'm surprised it's just a bit, seeing how we've overdone it."

"Not that 'bit'." Fuji said, punching Tezuka's arm lightly. "I enjoy it though. Especially that last one and when you took me in the bathroom this morning. Finally I could get you out of control."

"That was what I wanted to do when you stripped before me and stepped into the shower in the clubhouse two years ago."

"I remember that time. I was trying to get a reaction from you." Fuji pouted cutely. "I didn't get it."

"The reaction came later that night."

Fuji chuckled and kissed him gently. When they broke the kiss, Fuji stared into his eyes lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Unable resist the sweet and loving look on Fuji's face, Tezuka smiled and kissed him chastely. "Your sister wants you back tonight. I think she'll send her friend to pick us up later."

Fuji glanced at the clock briefly. "Then we still have a few hours to rest." He said as he shifted closer to his lover. His eyes closed as sleep overtook him.

"Shuusuke." Tezuka called after a long moment of silence. Fuji hummed to show to show his attention. "Will you still move to St. Rudolph?"

Fuji looked up to Tezuka's eyes with a light frown marring his face and poked his chest. "That's a very stupid question. Of course not." His expression softened into a smile. "It took three long and painful years for me to finally have you. I won't let you out of my sight anymore. I don't want to be parted from you. I love you, Kunimitsu."

Feeling relieved, Tezuka smiled. "I love you, too, Shuusuke."

As he drifted off to sleep, Tezuka chastised himself for being such a coward for the past three years. His lack of confidence almost completely and permanently ruined his chance of being with this very beautiful, very lovely, very willing person now beside him. Silently, he thanked his friends for their help. He knew without their support, he'd freak out at their last moment.

But he's still going to make Inui run laps for what he put in the drawer.

The End

A/N: It's been a fun ride. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I saved them all in my hard disk to encourage me whenever I feel down. You guys are the best. Final reviews, anyone? Thank you for reading.


End file.
